Les hauts et les bas
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Nouvelle épreuve pour Hermione qui décide d'oublier le problème et de ne pas laisser cet incident la détruire pour autant. Cette année amène d'autres problèmes, la noirceur et les secrets sont omniscients. Mais est-ce qu'en réalité, toute cette souffrance ne se résume pas un cœur brisé ? A une adolescence torturée ? Poudlard va vivre de nouvelles aventures encore une fois.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que j'avais l'habitude de mettre deux chapitres à chaque début de mois, je suis désolée j'ai oublié de le faire la dernière. Aujourd'hui, je vous donne un chapitre aussi. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**FaisdesLettres: Merci pour ton commentaire. Malfoy est un personnage complexe qui aura beaucoup plus d'importance dans les prochains tomes. J'y suis allée de mon imagination pour la suite, j'espère que ma vision de Malfoy dans les futurs fictions te plairont. Comparé à certains qui publient une fois par mois, j'aime bien respecter l'impatience de mes lecteurs. Moi aussi, j'espère en avoir plus, je ne le cache pas. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et découverte de cette deuxième partie.**

**Disclaimer à JKR !**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Discussion entre amies**

L'été était enfin arrivé, Hermione était toujours avec Fred et malgré les paroles de Ron, le rouquin était le seul à ne pas s'extasier de leur couple. Il les évitait la plupart du temps, continuait à leur parler gentiment mais le dernier fils de Molly et Arthur avait de la peine à voir Hermione avec son frère ensemble. La mère de famille continuait à rayonner en sachant que la jeune fille restait avec son fils Fred. Ce dernier était heureux et avait préparé avec son double leur boutique une bonne partie de l'été avec l'aide partielle de sa petite-amie.

C'était un après-midi, tous les garçons jouaient dehors dans l'immense jardin et Hermione, aimant le Quidditch, avait tout de même laissé sa chance sur le côté pour rester tranquille sous un arbre à les regarder de loin et de lire un peu. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année avait choisi de lire plutôt que d'être sur son balai en espérant que ce moment qu'entre garçons permettrait une meilleure entente entre Fred et Ron. Le premier n'avait aucun souci envers son petit-frère, il était parfois distant et préférait se retenir d'être trop en contact physique avec Hermione. Ron ne le voyait peut-être pas, il mettait encore de la distance avec Fred.

Ginny s'approcha de la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle avançait dans son livre de runes de sixième année. Elle leva la tête en entendant une personne venir vers elle, Hermione sourit en comprenant que c'était la petite sœur de Fred. La rouquine s'assit proche d'elle, Ginny passa sa main devant les yeux vu que le soleil lui arrivait dans les yeux. Elle grimaça avant de se tourner vers Hermione, cette dernière continuait de lire. La poursuiveuse de Gryffondor savait que si Ginny délaissait du Quidditch ou sa bande de frangins pour venir vers elle, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Je dois te dire un truc, Hermione, finit par dire la jeune fille en reposant sa tête sur le tronc de l'arbre.

Hermione délaissa son ouvrage avec un petit sourire, la brunette savait déjà de quoi voulait parler la meilleure amie de Luna. Hermione l'avait bien compris, depuis longtemps même.

\- Je crois qu'Harry me plait. Vraiment, je veux dire.

C'était la réponse à ses doutes, Ginny venait de confirmer les pensées de la sorcière d'origine moldue. Elle venait de lui avouer aimer Harry, son meilleur ami. Cependant, Hermione ne pouvait pas être à cent pour cent sûre que ce soit réciproque. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas passé le meilleur des étés, son horrible famille l'avait presque laissé à son sort et sans que les Weasley et qu'Hermione ne le sachent, Harry allait être contacté en personne par Dumbledore.

Hermione se permit malgré tout de sourire, avoir la confiance de Ginny lui faisait beaucoup de bien. La rouquine se mit à rire nerveusement, Hermione passa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite sœur de Fred comme pour lui dire merci. Hermione pensait que Ginny sortait avec Dean, ce dernier avait embrassé une fois la petite sœur de Ron et Fred dans la salle commune et les deux lions avaient passé du temps ensemble les derniers mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Hermione les avait trouvés beaux tous les deux, elle n'avait pas nié non plus avoir vu du mécontentement de la part de Seamus. L'Irlandais avait bien moins passé de temps avec son meilleur ami vu que le métis passait la majorité de son temps libre avec la rouquine. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient peut-être pas été réellement ensemble ou avaient juste flirté ensemble sans aller plus loin. Ginny aurait très bien pu essayer quelque chose avec Dean afin de voir la réaction d'Harry. Hermione n'avait pas envie de dire que c'était un échec total mais en vérité, ça l'était.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, Ginny.

\- Ça fait du bien de le dire, souffla la concernée. Le garder pour soi n'est pas facile. Mes frangins se seraient moqués de moi et à coup sûr, Harry aurait été au courant en moins d'un jour. Alors qu'avec toi, je sais que tu le garderas pour toi.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, Hermione allait possiblement faire des rapprochements à Harry pour voir si Ginny allait souffrir ou voir ses pensées récompensées. Cela faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise amie ? La brune ne savait pas, mais la jeune femme ne grillerait pas tout de suite la raison de ces futures questions. Hermione le ferait en douceur.

Et si la poursuiveuse allait le faire, c'était pour la majeure raison qu'elle ne voulait pas faire attendre la jeune Gryffondor d'avantage. Souffrir à cause d'une personne, elle ne le voulait pas pour Ginny. Hermione avait vraiment fait souffrir Ron et elle le savait plus ou moins. Elle le faisait toujours mal en sortant avec Fred mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêté parce que son bonheur, elle venait de le trouver et Ron finirait par avoir le sien un jour ou un autre.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, en fin de compte. On dirait que Cho avait envie de sortir avec lui, ça se voit comme le nez de Parkinson : à un kilomètre à la ronde !

Hermione se permit de rigoler vu la comparaison dite par la jeune Gryffondor. Il était vrai que Cho avait bien fait voir qu'elle était attirée par le jeune meilleur ami d'Hermione et pour ce qu'il était de la face de la Serpentard et fanatique numéro un de Drago Malfoy, la taille de son nez était particulièrement impressionnante et surprenante.

\- Il n'est jamais sorti avec elle, il ne le fera jamais après ce qu'elle a fait avec l'A.D, lui répondit Hermione en se redressant légèrement. Cette fille nous a trahis !

\- Je le sais très bien, je la déteste autant que toi. Mais je ne sais pas, Harry était bizarre tout le long de l'année et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai préféré ne pas lui poser la question, comme ça pas de malaise entre nous, tu vois ?

Hermione hocha de la tête, ce que disait la jeune fille n'était pas faux mais si Ginny connaissait vraiment Harry, la rouquine aurait compris que le comportement suspect de l'Elu était en majorité dû au retour de Voldemort, à la mort de Cedric durant le Tournoi de l'année dernière et du fait que tout le monde le traitait comme un menteur et diffamateur. Même Seamus avait cru qu'il menait au départ !

\- Oui, je vois. Mais Harry avait aussi des problèmes et ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Pas pour le moment.

Ginny fit un léger signe de la tête de compréhension. Hermione ne savait pas rajouter de plus, tout était à faire mais ce n'était pas elle de le faire. Ginny devait agir par elle-même.

\- Mais pourquoi sortir avec Dean, dans ce cas ? Si vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Enfin, vous l'avez été, non ? questionna Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise de parler de la vie personnelle de Ginny.

Cette dernière prit une teinte rouge vif avant de balbutier :

\- Dean est vraiment sympa, on s'écrit de temps en temps sur tout et rien. C'est dix fois plus facile qu'avec Harry qui est un véritable mur, une barrière à gravir. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et savoir d'être aimée par une personne, ça fait tellement du bien.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement la dernière phrase de la rousse vu qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle sortait avec Fred. Ce dernier savait la faire rire, quitter ses livres quand elle restait seule. Elle savait aussi qu'elle le rendait heureux et plus mature. La brunette avait ainsi agi indirectement envers George qui avait suivi Fred vers le chemin de la maturité et la vie d'adulte. Ce dernier l'avait parfois dit à Hermione.

\- Dean et moi, on sort ensemble, je dirais. Je me sens bien mais ce n'est pas la même chose que je ressens pour Harry. Je ne veux pas briser ce qu'il y a avec Dean parce qu'il est important pour moi et je ne veux pas briser son cœur.

\- C'est lui mentir, ce que tu fais, sortit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ça lui fera tout de même mal.

Ginny était triste et Hermione s'en voulut de lui avoir parler de la sorte mais c'était vrai, Dean a un moment ou un autre comprendra que Ginny ne l'aimerait pas lui mais Harry et de le savoir de cette façon, ce sera la pire des manières de lui briser le cœur.

\- Ne joue pas avec lui, ne lui fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas, termina Hermione avec un faible sourire. Je savais que Ron m'aimait bien, je pensais que ce n'était que passager alors j'ai préféré feindre de ne pas le voir en espérant que cela partirait. Tu connais le résultat, il a voulu me faire boire un filtre d'amour et cela a brisé notre amitié. Même si aujourd'hui, lui et moi, on s'entend de nouveau mieux, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Regarde, Fred et Ron, leur lien a été brisé et même si je tente de les rabibocher, je ne pense pas que Ron pardonnera totalement Fred de sortir avec moi.

\- Tout ça pour dire ? demanda Ginny, la mine défaitiste.

\- Ne joue pas avec une personne qui t'aime et même si tu ne lui donne pas d'espoirs, parfois, l'autre fera une chose que tu ne supporteras pas parce qu'il aura trop longtemps porté quelque chose en lui et que la souffrance qu'il aura ressentie aura explosé. Dean n'est pas ton frère, je le sais. Dean est gentil, très gentil. S'il t'aime, il t'aime vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'il fera un coup comme Ron mais Seamus pourrait très bien se venger en tant que meilleur ami. Ou tout simplement mais le pire, c'est que tu auras brisé Dean qui n'a fait qu'aimer une personne qui lui aura menti. Il se sentira comme un objet, qu'on se soit servi de lui pour obtenir autre que lui, expliqua sérieusement et doucement Hermione sans quitter une seconde des yeux la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley.

Hermione se leva, sans attendre de réponse de la part de la rousse. Elle avait exprimé son point de vue mais ne voulait pas s'énerver avec elle. Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'aimer complètement une personne mais utiliser une personne pour chercher à savoir si une autre nous aimait, elle ne le pourrait pas.

Sur le chemin de retour vers le Terrier, Hermione vit au loin Fred arriver vers sa direction. Le grand rouquin était à nus pieds, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient parfaitement à la lumière du soleil. Hermione avait juste envie de passer le bout de ses doigts sur ces étoiles de couleur caramel. Elle vint se serrer sous le bras accueillant du grand frère de Ginny. Elle s'y laissa bercer avant de lui sourire et de lui demander comment s'était passé leur partie de Quidditch en priant pour qu'il ne se soit rien passé de mal durant son absence.

\- C'était plutôt sympa, Ron s'est pas mal amélioré en tant que gardien et je pense avec George qu'il devrait intégrer l'équipe dès la rentrée. J'ai préféré laisser faire George pour que Ron ne me traite pas de menteur. Je pense que j'ai bien fait, je les ai laissés les deux parler.

\- T'as très bien fait, confirma Hermione avec un hochement de tête. Même si j'ai au départ cru que notre amitié reviendrait comme avant et que ta relation avec lui ferait de même, je me suis bien trompée dessus. Et son discours me faisait croire que mes premières impressions étaient justes mais j'ai tout simplement espéré trop.

\- Arrête de dire ça, Ron a tout à fait le droit d'être comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous insulte ou autre chose, il reste un peu distant et froid quand on est ensemble.

\- C'est vrai, souffla Hermione.

\- J'espère qu'il acceptera la proposition de nous rejoindre dans l'équipe, il disait toujours être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Peut-être qu'être le gardien de Quidditch de notre maison lui permettra de se sentir mieux.

\- Je suis du même avis, affirma la jeune femme en souriant. Il suffit qu'on lui montre assez d'encouragement, il finira par être sûr de lui.

Les deux finirent par rentrer en direction du Terrier, les autres allaient finir par les rejoindre pour souper. Hermione se réjouissait que son meilleur ami arrive à la maison des Weasley, elle lui avait envoyé des lettres comme chaque année mais là, la poursuiveuse avait reçu très peu de réponses. Elle avait compris au départ que la mort de Sirius y était pour beaucoup mais deux lettres en un été, Hermione s'inquiétait pour lui et elle se devait d'être là pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait cacher pas mal de choses et Hermione détestait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout.

**Hello, petit début en douceur. Les aventures reprennent pour Hermione la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'attends toujours de lire vos petits avis avec impatience. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

**PlumdeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde, second chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumdeSorbier **

**Chapitre 2: Visite à la boutique **

Un jour avant la rentrée, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter avait décidé d'aller rendre visiter aux jumeaux à leur boutique et de voir comment se passant leur nouveau quotidien malgré l'ombre fantôme du Lord Voldemort. Hermione profita d'un jour où Ginny avait été particulièrement pressante envers Ron pour faire un duel de Quidditch dehors pour aller par poudre de cheminette sur le Chemin de Travers.

Ce n'était clairement pas le meilleur moyen de transport créé par les sorciers mais vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner comme Fred ou George et que les autres avaient du travail à faire, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année ne devait pas trop se plaindre. Hermione ferma donc les yeux et lâcha la poudre en nommant la destination souhaitée avec un petit sourire discret en coin.

La jeune fille d'origine née-moldue savait très bien que le Chemin de Traverse avait perdu sa joie de vivre de sa première année à Poudlard mais la jeune sorcière fut rassurée de voir de la lumière et entendre une musique envoutante venir de la boutique des deux jumeaux roux. Ce petit coup de vie la fit sourire et la jeune Née-Moldue marcha à grand pas vers le lieu en question tout en admirant les belles et colorées vitrines bordées de rouge. Très Gryffondor, très Weasley, pensa la jeune étudiante de la maison Gryffondor quand elle ouvrit finalement la porte du magasin de farces et attrapes.

La poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor voit directement Fred venir vers elle, avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. George se trouvait à ses trousses, le jeune homme rouquin portait un élégant costume de couleur vive qui lui allait très bien. Hermione embrassa le premier avant d'aller enlacer le deuxième en lui disant le trouver très beau. Fred fit une tête choquée mais la sorcière brune revint vers lui et se serra contre le jumeau de George.

\- Ne fais pas ton jaloux, rigola la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue en passant sa main sur le visage de son petit-ami.

\- On va te faire visiter dans ce cas, s'exclama le frère de Ginny en lui démontrant de la main le grand espace vif et haut en colère juste devant elle.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor en suivant la paire de jeunes rouquins un peu plus dans la boutique.

\- Tu vas adorer, déclara George qui sautillait presque de joie comme un gamin avant le soir de Noël. La décoration est géniale, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione hocha de la tête, elle ne savait pas où en donner de la tête tellement il y avait des choses à regarder tout autour d'elle. Tout était beau, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle reconnaissait d'anciens concepts des jumeaux désormais devenus des produits prêts à être acheter. Hermione était vraiment fière de l'évolution des produits Weasley.

Elle continua de sourire en suivant les jumeaux, Hermione fut encore plus contente quand ils lui proposèrent d'aller en personne voir l'arrière-boutique. Un honneur pour elle ! George lui apprit que ses inventions de l'an passé allaient également être mises en vente, les yeux de la sorcière brune se mirent à pétiller de bonheur. Fred lui caressa les épaules, la jeune poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor sourit.

\- Tu as de quoi être fière de toi, toutes tes belles inventions vont avoir du succès, promit son petit-ami. Je te jure qu'on va vite avoir des demandes après avoir tout vendu.

La jeune fille brune suivit donc George et Fred derrière sauf que des clients en grand nombre entrèrent dans la boutique. Des enfants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, criant à tout va. Hermione se retourna, George fit la moue.

\- Je crois qu'on va avoir du travail, Hermione, dit ce dernier.

\- Ça te dérange pas qu'on te laisse voir par toi-même l'arrière-boutique ? demanda Fred sur un ton désolé.

Hermione sourit, elle les comprenait parfaitement.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais pas vous prendre toute votre attention, rigola l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Fred en l'embrassant ensuite sa petite-amie avant de partir avec son double vers les nouveaux clients.

La jeune lionne les vit partir en étant fière du duo, elle partit ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique ou ouvrant une porte discrète cachée entre deux vitrines. Hermione se retrouva dans une longue pièce rectangulaire qui s'illumina immédiatement quand elle posa un pied dans la pièce. La poursuiveuse plissa les yeux avant de s'habituer à l'intense luminosité des lieux. Les murs étaient d'un orange viré sur le rouge, il y avait des panneaux divers collés sur les côtés que ce soient des commandes, des listes d'inventions ou d'anciens schémas des décorations de la boutique.

Plusieurs tables mises côte à côte en long se trouvaient en face d'Hermione et dessus, le futur repas des jumeaux et des esquisses de leurs futures farces et attrapes. Elle s'approcha pour s'avoir quelles seraient les prochaines idées des frères jumeaux. Leur imagination n'avait donc aucune fin !

Sauf que sa bonne humeur se brisa de la manière la plus inattendue possible pour la jeune étudiante de Poudlard. Hermione tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle ne penserait pas voir après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent instantanément, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc de la découverte, elle tombait des nues et un sentiment de colère grandit en elle rapidement. Ses mains s'agitèrent d'énervement, son teint pâlit, sa respiration se bloqua durant un court instant. Le sang lui montait au visage, la jeune poursuiveuse qui allait faire sa rentrée vit rouge et était outragée.

Hermione s'avança à petits pas, son cœur battant à folle allure comme pour vouloir lui dire de partir en quatrième vitesse de la pièce. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce signal, la jeune sorcière continua de s'approcher en déglutissant douloureusement. Hermione se sentait trahie, elle avait l'impression que les jumeaux s'étaient foutus d'elle depuis le départ.

La poursuiveuse attrapa avec écœurement une des fioles de potions d'amour posées sur une étagère. Il y avait au moins cinq paquets remplis de ces petites fioles rosées, tout ce rose lui monta à la tête et rendit Hermione pleine d'amertume et de répugnance. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était réel, qu'elle avait bien en face d'elle ce qui avait détruit sa relation avec Ron. Même si cette action avait amené la jeune poursuiveuse a être désormais en couple avec Fred, le savoir vendre des filtres d'amour la dégoûtait autant que l'enrageait.

Hermione, prise d'une vive pulsion, voulut toutes les jeter sur le sol en criant mais sa bonne éducation lui permet ne pas commettre un tel acte. Elle respira, inspira, soupira en fermant les yeux. La jeune poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor reposa la fiole, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche, les yeux lui piquaient et son cœur fondait de tristesse. La sorcière née-moldue partit à grands pas fâchés vers la porte, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter l'ouvrit sans délicatesse et ne la referma pas après elle.

Le fait que Fred lui ait caché une telle information brisait énormément la jeune fille, Hermione se mit même à douter sur sa relation avec lui. Peut-être que le coup de Ron l'avait inspiré et qu'il lui avait fait la même chose ? La Gryffondor savait pertinemment que la création de Patronus ne pouvait pas être falsifiée mais des tonnes de questions s'imposèrent dans sa tête.

Elle effaça une perle au coin de son œil mais il était trop tard, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser et surtout qui croire dans ce monde qui se montrait de plus en plus horrible. La jeune femme ne savait pas si Fred avait utilisé ce filtre sur elle et elle était mitigée entre le fait que cela ne soit pas possible de la part de son petit-ami et le fait que son propre frère avait bien tenté de le faire par lui-même dans le passé.

La sorcière de la maison Gryffondor pleurait quand elle réapparut dans la salle, les clients étaient déjà partis depuis un certain temps. Elle n'osait même pas lever la tête pour le voir de loin, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient affreusement blanchâtres. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de rentrer au Terrier déverser sa peine loin des deux responsables tout évitant d'être découverte par Molly ou Ron. Ce dernier en serait clairement trop ravi de la voir être blessée par son grand frère et la mère de famille la couvrirait d'une protection ultime tout en faisant le sermon du siècle sur Fred et George. Hermione ne voulait pas faire un autre scandale, elle souhaitait être tout simplement seule et loin des surprises aussi blessantes que celle dont elle venait de vivre.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année avait la bouche sèche quand elle avança pas à pas vers la sortie, elle ne voulait pas parler ni à Fred ni à son frère jumeau. La jeune femme d'origine née-moldue ne leur adressa même pas un regard quand elle passa devant eux, les larmes aux yeux. Fred et George qui se trouvaient derrière la caisse levèrent la tête, surpris pas le silence venant de la jeune poursuiveuse des lions.

Ils s'étaient attendus à ne serait-ce au moins une critique positive ou négative sur leur arrière-boutique de la part de la jeune lionne mais cette dernière était venue sans rien dire, sans les regarder droit dans les yeux et ne s'était même pas arrêtée devant eux. George remarqua immédiatement le scintillement des larmes dans les yeux de la brunette, il baissa le regard en se pinçant les lèvres. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il s'en voulut. Fred se dégagea du comptoir à vive allure et cria :

\- Hermione !

Cette dernière ne leva même pas la tête pour lui faire un geste négatif de la tête, elle ouvrit la porte de la boutique de farces et attrapes et le vent claqua derrière elle pour la refermer, La sorcière ne se retourna pas, elle disparut entre des passants laissant un Fred sous le choc et sidéré devant la porte de son propre magasin.

\- Elle a vu les fioles, murmura le rouquin en se parlant à lui-même.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux fous, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Une voix dans sa tête lui annonça qu'il venait de perdre la jeune Gryffondor.

\- On aurait dû lui en parler avant qu'elle ne vienne, souffla son frère jumeau en le rejoignant.

Il posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de son double.

\- On aurait dû, répéta Fred en baissant les yeux au sol, la voix brisée.

\- Va lui parler, ne fais pas comme avec Ron, proposa le jeune homme en poussant son frère vers la sortie.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment des fioles de filtres d'amour se trouvaient dans leur arrière-boutique si l'ancien étudiant de la maison Gryffondor ne souhaitait pas perdre la jeune sorcière née-moldue.

**Un chapitre qui amène un peu de drama dans cette fic ! Je me réjouis de lire vos commentaires et vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que je publie beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre.**

**À FaisdesLettres : pour moi, Hermione avait pensé que vu l'ampleur de cet incident avec la fiole les jumeaux auraient peut-être coupé court à leur marchandise. Je me rends compte avec une relecture que oui, ce chapitre était pas super côté orthographe et autres mais je suis contente que mes textes te plaisent malgré leurs petits défauts. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Dispute douloureuse **

Hermione s'était hâtée de renter au Terrier, les yeux brûlants de larmes et la gorge enrouée par celles qu'elle avait retenu en quittant la boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand la jeune sorcière née-moldue arriva à la maison de la fratrie rousse, Hermione tenta d'effacer quelques larmes mais ce fut peine perdue alors elle pria pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle entrouvrit la porte donnant sur la salle à manger mais tomba directement sur Ginny qui s'arrêta dans son action en découvrant le visage bouffi de son amie.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle s'apprêtait à grimper à l'étage mais l'unique fille de Molly et Arthur descendit immédiatement les quelques marches déjà gravies et vint vers la jeune femme brune. Celle-ci n'avait pas la force de nier l'évidence, elle laissa couler le reste de sa peine sous l'air paniqué et désolé de la jeune étudiante de Poudlard.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as l'air tellement triste, lui dit Ginny en la prenant par le bras. On va monter sinon maman va te poser bien plus de questions que moi et ça va prendre une éternité pour être tranquille.

L'ancienne préfète arriva à hocher légèrement de la tête et accepta de grimper à l'étage avec Ginny derrière elle. Hermione déprimait, essayait de reprendre son souffle et son calme quand elle entra dans la chambre de la rouquine. En voyant tous les murs de la sœur de Ron tapissés de Quidditch et de photos de famille, Hermione blêmit un peu parce que cela lui rappelait trop Fred. Fred qui l'avait trahi dans son dos tel un coup de couteau bien senti.

\- Raconte-moi, proposa la jeune fille après avoir fermé la porte derrière.

Elle lui pointa son lit, Hermione s'y posa au bord en passant ses mains sur ses joues mouillées. Ginny s'assit en tailleur devant elle, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état alors qu'il y a même pas une heure, la brunette rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Fred… Fred m'a caché quelque chose. Fred et George m'ont trahie !

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna la meilleure amie de Luna en haussant les sourcils.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse mais Ginny croyait totalement Hermione.

\- Je suis arrivée à la boutique, j'étais vraiment heureuse et ils voulaient me faire visiter. Ils m'avaient fait des compliments et tout, je me sentais bien, commença Hermione en serrant ses mains entre elles.

Ginny fronça les sourcils en attendant la suite.

\- Ils étaient censés me montrer l'arrière-boutique mais il y a eu des clients, je les ai laissés s'occuper d'eux. Je me disais que je pouvais très bien y aller par moi-même. Si j'avais su !

Hermione triturait sa baguette magique avec énervement, la rouquine grimaçait en voyant toute la peine que démontrait la Gryffondor.

\- Je suis entrée dedans, j'ai regardé la décoration et les inventions de tes frères. Sauf que je suis tombée sur une chose que je ne pensais pas voir, je ne voulais pas retomber dessus.

Ginny comprit de quoi elle voulait parler, son cœur se pinça.

\- Je pensais pas qu'après tout ce que tes frères avaient pu dire sur Ron pour m'avoir fait à mon insu une telle chose, ils ne mettraient pas en vente des filtres d'amour ! Des filtres d'amour ! L'arrière-boutique en avait plein, j'ai paniqué alors je suis sortie vite fait de la réserve. Ils m'ont caché ça, ils savaient que j'en souffrirais alors ils ont préféré me le cacher, me mentir ! Fred qui disait tant de belles choses sur quoi il serait honnête avec moi et qu'il ne serait jamais comme Ron, que de beaux mensonges ! s'emporta Hermione en se levant soudainement du lit de Ginny.

Celle-ci fit de même, elle n'était pas autant énervée que la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaitre les dires d'Hermione. Fred avait mal agi, il était au même niveau que Ron. Enfin, presque.

\- Je ne sais plus si je dois croire en lui, si je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui ! Imagine qu'il aille été inspiré par Ron mais qu'il m'aille vraiment fait voire la fiole, lui ! Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Est-ce que Fred a toujours été honnête envers moi ?

\- Fred n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, je le connais, tenta de le défendre sa petite sœur.

\- Et Ron ? Personne ne l'aurait pensé capable et pourtant, le cher Ronald qui n'avait jamais fait de farces à quiconque a dépassé le niveau déjà supérieur des jumeaux ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Et vos Patronus ? demanda Ginny.

\- Cela voulait pas forcément dire que je serais tombée amoureuse de lui tout de suite, on peut savoir que nos Patronus sont identiques sans savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ou d'avoir des sentiments pour l'autre personne ! Fred m'a peut-être manipulé après avoir découvert que nos Patronus étaient les mêmes !

Ginny avait de la peine pour Hermione, elle souffrait au point de tout remettre en question sur sa relation avec Fred. La rouquine aurait aimé dire que la poursuiveuse devait trop exagérer à cause du choc mais en vérité, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ginny ne vivait pas la situation d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce que la brune ressentait en cet instant même.

Ginny croyait en l'innocence de son grand frère sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de filtre d'amour sur la jeune née-moldue mais cette dernière était tellement bornée parfois qu'il était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Et encore moins quand cette jeune fille se retrouvait trahie pour une chose qui l'avait déjà brisée par le passé. Hermione remercie brièvement Ginny de l'avoir écoutée avant de quitter la chambre de la rousse pour prendre l'air.

\- J'irai lui parler dès que je me sentirais prête mais je ne promets rien, les blessures, j'en ai trop eu, souffla Hermione en descendant les escaliers.

Ginny lui dit qu'elle avait été contente d'avoir été là pour elle et qu'elle fera tout pour les laisser seul à seul pour discuter.

\- Merci, fit Hermione en disparaissant en bas.

La petite sœur des jumeaux soupira et pria sincèrement que Ron et Harry ne les aillent pas entendus. Les oreilles à rallonge avaient été réquisitionnées par différentes personnes de la famille et même Hermione s'en était fournie. Ginny était sûre que si son frère Ron venait à savoir que Fred avait fait souffrir Hermione, il sauterait sur l'occasion pour se rapprocher de la jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'enfermant dans sa chambre, Luna lui manquait trop. Être à la maison l'été relevait de l'enfer. Chaque été avait ses problèmes, la jeune blonde de Serdaigle lui aurait tout de suite trouvé de quoi l'occuper ou de la faire rire. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu faire pareil avec la meilleure amie d'Harry.

Hermione était finalement remontée dans sa chambre quand elle avait entendu des bruits de pas venir dans la cuisine, c'était Molly et la jeune femme brune ne souhaitait pas lui faire face. Elle était rapidement grimper à l'étage et s'était installée dans sa chambre. Sauf que deux secondes après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Hermione fit face à un Fred dont les cheveux décoiffés étaient la preuve de sa hâte pour venir lui parler. La lionne le fusilla du regard, elle avait envie de lui crier toutes les insanités qui étaient coincées dans sa gorge.

\- Hermione…

Fred était inquiet, il voulait éviter une dispute avec sa copine mais cette dernière semblait trop être coincée dans sa bulle pour lui parler.

\- Il y pas d'Hermione qui tienne ! se fâcha la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue en le pointant sauvagement du doigt.

\- S'il te plait !

\- Non ! Tu m'as trahie, je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais une telle chose !

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, souffla Fred en la regardant d'un air triste.

Hermione se fichait carrément de sa mine attristée, elle répliqua sèchement :

\- Si au moins tu m'avais appris que tu avais conçu et préparé à la vente des fioles de filtres d'amour avec George, je me serais fâchée avec toi. Mais je t'aurai pardonné au final parce que tu me l'aurais dit par toi-même. Masi il a fallu que je le découvre par moi-même ! Vous savez à tel point ce que Ron m'a fait a été dur, vous avez voulu vous venger de son acte et au final, vous faites presque la même chose !

Fred baissa les yeux au sol, Hermione fit un pas en avant les poings serrés.

\- Et maintenant, je me demande de quand date ses fioles ! Est-ce que vous ne les avez pas conçus en même temps que celle qu'a voulu me faire boire Ron il y a presque un an ? Est-ce que tu t'es dit que tu pouvais faire mieux que lui ? Tu m'as fait boire un filtre ? Est-ce que tu m'as menti ?

Fred était choqué des propos de la jeune fille, la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils haussés de surprise. Il recula sous le choc, Fred ne pensait pas que la découverte des filtres aurait amenée tant de questions de la part d'Hermione. Il voyait très bien sa souffrance mais lui venait aussi à être blessé par les propos de la jeune sorcière. Elle ne lui faisait donc plus du tout confiance ? Avait-il vraiment fait une chose si horrible ? Il aurait dû lui dire, il se rendait compte de sa faute maintenant mais la haine dans les yeux de la jeune poursuiveuse ne lui semblait pas du tout un bon présage pour l'avenir.

\- Hermione, je t'aime sincèrement !

Une gifle glaciale marqua sa joue une seconde après cette déclaration, Hermione le pointa du doigt, les cheveux ébouriffés autour de sa tête.

\- Je ne te crois plus ! Je ne sais plus croire, j'ai la sensation que tout le monde se fout de moi !

Le rouquin se massa la joue dont la marque de la main de la brune commençait à apparaitre. Elle n'avait pas été de main morte, Hermione était réellement blessée et Fred se trouvait dans une situation qui dépassait ses compétences. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire pour éviter pire qu'une dispute ou une énième gifle de la part de la meilleure amie d'Harry.

\- C'est la guerre, Fred ! Cette fois, elle est vraiment là alors on rigole pas. J'ai déjà eu de la peine à pardonner Ron, je supporte son retrait et le fait que j'ai brisé votre lien fraternel en plus d'avoir perdu un ami qui comptait pour moi par le passé. Je dois réussir cette année scolaire, aider mon équipe à gagner des matchs et remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Harry aura vraiment besoin de moi cette année, Voldemort est imminent et prêt à tout. Harry n'a pas besoin d'une amie triste et malheureuse à ses côtés.

Fred eut le cœur brisé, Hermione était en train de rompre avec lui. Il n'avait jamais cherché à rompre avec elle ou qu'ils se séparent. Hermione déglutit douloureusement, les yeux tremblaient de toutes parts. Elle sera les poings et se pinçait durement les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je n'ai pas envie de rajouter une blessure amoureuse, des incertitudes à répétition sur ton compte, Fred. J'ai déjà le cœur lourd alors je préfère enlever certaines charges pour me sentir mieux et d'être pas un boulet pour les gens qui comptent vraiment sur moi.

Fred se décomposa sur place, George devait être en bas mais par leur lien de jumeaux, le rouquin devait ressentir exactement la même chose que lui.

\- Je ne veux plus être avec toi, je suis désolée. Enfin, je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas désolée pour toi, c'était à toi de faire attention.

Hermione recula et ouvrit la porte en un geste théâtrale pour lui monter la sortie. Fred était trop sidéré et sous le choc pour se monter contre elle encore une fois alors il quitta la pièce comme un fantôme. Hermione était brisée et le regarda partir vers la cuisine, une visage sans émotions. Elle resta sur le palier une bonne dizaine de secondes à écouter son cœur battre à mille à l'heure.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny, Harry et Ron sortirent de leurs chambres respectives pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron fut le premier à réagir en venant vers elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien, la sorcière secoua la tête et dit qu'elle allait mieux maintenant.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait, je vais lui faire sa fête ! déclara Ron en serrant ses poings.

Hermione recula, elle secoua la tête violemment. Elle en avait assez que les fils Weasley la fassent souffrir et par sa faute que la famille de Molly et Arthur se détruisent petit à petit. Elle repoussa Ron et déclara :

\- Tu n'es pas mieux que lui, ne l'oublie pas ! Odieux crétin ! Je viens de me faire trahir encore une fois !

Ron fut outragé mais ne se fâcha pas pour autant en se disant que c'était parce que les évènements étaient trop récents, qu'Hermione était trop en colère pour accepter l'aide des autres. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent ensuite d'elle et une unique larme glissa sur la joue de la sorcière alors que la petite sœur de Fred posa une main sur l'épaule de la poursuiveuse de sixième année. Désormais, à l'exception de Ginny, elle arrêtait de faire confiance aux fils Weasley qu'elle connaissait de Poudlard.

Elle se fit la promesse et savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Harry, Ginny, Luna et Neville pour l'aider pour cette nouvelle rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Ce fut justement avec eux qu'elle fit le trajet en train pour Poudlard le lendemain matin après avoir dû expliquer avec peine et malaise à Molly qu'elle et Fred avaient rompus. Molly avait voulu mettre son grain de sel mais Harry et Ron avaient réussi à ce que la mère de famille laisse Hermione et son fils tranquilles.

**Fini pour cette journée, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! J'étais partie à la chasse aux reviews mais j'en ai pas trouvés, c'est triste mais bon, si vous aimez mon histoire, c'est le plus important. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4: Rencontre avec McLaggen **

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours à Poudlard avaient débuté, Hermione tentait de faire bonne figure alors que son meilleur ami Harry était plutôt fier d'être le nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch de la maison de Gryffondor après Oliver Wood et Angelina Johnson. Ses sept premiers jours aveint été douloureux pour Hermione, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer sa peine à ses amis. Ces derniers ne cherchaient pas à essayer de la soutenir de manière maladroite la jeune sorcière née-moldue.

Luna et Neville avaient été rapidement mis au courant par Ginny pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas hors du coup et ne sachent comment se comporter face à la poursuiveuse de sixième année. Hermione se devait d'être forte et son acharnement assidue déjà dans les études et le Quidditch au bout de quelques jours étaient déjà la preuve que la sorcière brune arriverait à surmonter ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Mais peut-être que cela ne durera-t-il pas.

En cette fin de journée chargée, Harry, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour les qualifications vu que de nombreux joueurs de l'an passé étaient désormais plus des étudiants de Poudlard. Ginny était celle qui voyait le plus le tremblement dans les yeux de la sorcière aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés lorsqu'Hermione revit les uniformes de Quidditch dans les vestiaires. Cela la ramena forcément à Fred.

Ginny se demandait vraiment si Fred avait commis une erreur irréparable ou si Hermione aillant trop souffert voulait éviter de rechuter ou de chuter à maintes reprises si elle laissait un peu de bonheur dans sa vie. Au fond, Hermione était celle qui prenait le plus au sérieux la situation actuelle et du danger planant. Elle évitait les blessures de cœurs énièmes, les plaintes d'être trop loin de Fred à l'école, elle se centrait sur ses cours pour en savoir le mieux possible, gérait ses nerfs d'une main de maitre à faire pâlir Dumbledore mais surtout s'entrainait comme une dingue pour le Quidditch.

Harry avait donc attendu les futurs peut-être joueurs recrutés pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Il plissait des yeux en regardant chaque personne venue sur le terrain, une dizaine en tout. Un bon nombre au goût de Ginny qui se tenait à ses côtés, au rôle de poursuiveuse. Hermione maintenait sa place elle aussi avec Katie Bell. Ron était parmi les jeunes à espérer être recrutés, il voulait être gardien et avait demandé des conseils à Hermione. Celle-ci acceptait son aide, les deux avaient passés des moments ensemble devant le feu de cheminée de la salle commune plusieurs soirs par semaine. Hermione ne cherchait même pas à savoir si Ron avait des arrière-pensées, elle voulait juste rendre service et réussir cette chose.

Il fallait recruter des batteurs et le gardien de l'équipe. Harry, Hermione, Katie et Ginny sont les seuls à faire partie de l'équipe. Hermione fit attention également aux autres recrus à venir, elle voyait très bien que Ron stressait et cela ne l'étonna pas totalement. Il l'était depuis la veille et le rouquin avait tout d'abord ne rien vouloir manger le matin-même avant que deux minutes après il s'enfourne autant de nourriture qu'Hermione aurait mangé en une journée.

C'est en regardant les jeunes sorciers regroupés sur le terrain que la jeune sorcière de sixième année découvrit un étudiant qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque ces dernières années sans vraiment savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un étudiant de sa maison, un Gryffondor d'un an plus vieux qu'elle et était donc en dernière année. Elle se souvint de son nom parce que Ginny lui avait appris qu'il avait du participer aux sélections l'année dernière mais à cause d'œufs de Doxys, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie suite à ce pari. Ce jeune étudiant était Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione l'observa durant les entrainements alors que son meilleur ami et Ginny. Ron était doué en effet mais il restait maladroit malgré tout ce que la jeune Gryffondor avait fait pour l'aider à entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Cormac était fait pour ce poste, il avait le sourire d'un vainqueur. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas une arrogance identique à celle des Malfoy ou des autres Serpentards. Il était joyeux, souriant, charmeur mais sachant en restant être en retrait pour ne pas dépasser les limites. D'où elle se tenait, Hermione pouvait déduire que Cormac était un type massif avec des cheveux blonds et drus. Sa peau était claire mais pas autant que la sienne.

Selon Ron, d'après ce qu'il racontait à Harry en se plaignant de Cormac, il le trouvait arrogant, grossier et égocentrique. Hermione le trouvait bien jaloux et Ron devait sentir que sa place était en jeu. Le frère de Ginny finit par remonter sur son balai alors que son meilleur ami se grattait la nuque nerveusement et revint vers Hermione, Ginny et Katie.

\- Il fait quoi, Ronald ? demanda cette dernière, les mains sur la taille.

\- Cormac est doué et je dois choisir le meilleur pour le poste de gardien. Oliver était un point majeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch alors il nous faut une personne qui ne faillirait pas une fois sur trois. Il nous faut un joueur de taille, fit Harry en soupirant.

\- Cormac est le mieux placé pour ce poste, comprit Hermione en hochant de la tête.

\- Mon frère ne va pas aimer, souffla Ginny en regardant au loin son frère se démener comme un fou vers le but.

\- Mais je vais le faire essayer les autres postes, ajouta le meilleur d'Hermione.

Cette dernière blêmit légèrement, Ron allait sûrement prendre la place de Fred ou de George en tant que batteur. Elle se pinça les lèvres alors que Katie disait qu'Harry ne devrait pas faire de favoritisme avec son ami.

\- Ron n'est pas un poids lourd, il peut apporter quelque chose à l'équipe, fit Ginny. Il est peut-être pas fait pour avoir le poste de batteur mais batteur sera un bon rôle pour lui.

\- Alors, fais-lui passer les tests, termina Katie avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc dans les gradins où certains étudiants des quatre maisons se tenaient assis.

Hermione passa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Harry soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Ginny décida que c'était pas le moment de pleurnicher mais plutôt d'aller juger les participants aux qualifications.

\- Allez, Harry, l'encouragea la jeune poursuiveuse aux cheveux bruns. Ron sera déjà content s'il fait parti de l'équipe, je le pense.

Ginny était du même avis que la jeune femme brune mais la déception se fera sentir au moins les premiers temps. Ron sera déçu de ne pas finir gardien comme il l'avait tellement rêvé. Mais batteur pourra lui convenir en ressentant la puissance de ce rôle. Ginny prit son amie par le bras et murmura à son oreille alors qu'Harry partait regarder les participants :

\- Toi, tu me caches un truc !

Elle la pointa du doigt avec un petit sourire. La sœur de Ron espérait qu'Hermione commençait à devenir trop triste à cause de sa rupture avec Fred, qu'elle finissait par vouloir le faire revenir dans sa vie. Ginny l'espérait tellement, Hermione devait absolument se remettre avec Fred. Ce dernier avait écrit plusieurs fois à sa petite sœur pour lui dire à quel point il se sentait mal et qu'il était triste depuis que la jeune Gryffondor l'avait quitté.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas ce qu'Hermione lui avoua en ne quittant pas des yeux les examens de passage, la jeune poursuiveuse née-moldue regarda derrière elle pour vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait dans les environs :

\- Tu connais personnellement Cormac McLaggen ?

La jeune rouquine écarquilla des yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione demande des informations sur un garçon peu de temps après avoir quitté son grand frère. La jeune sorcière ne regardait pas Ginny dans les yeux, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette question. Si cela voulait dire qu'Hermione voulait tourner la page pour de vrai ? Si c'était pour le rendre jaloux comme la meilleure amie de Luna avait voulu le faire avec Dean ? Si c'était parce qu'au fond, la jeune sorcière de Gryffondor se trouvait être vraiment intéressée par le jeune homme ?

\- Je le connais que de nom et puis, Luna m'avait appris pour les qualifications de l'an dernier, comme quoi, il avait pas pu venir. Je crois qu'il est plutôt doué en potions, c'est tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase dans un tremblement d'inquiétude, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas ce que la petite sœur de Ron pensait.

\- Il est au dernière année, non ?

Ginny répondit d'un hochement de tête positif, Hermione continua de sourire alors que la rousse était désorientée par la tournure de ses qualifications.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demanda la jeune poursuiveuse brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais en vérité, elle savait très la raison pour laquelle Ginny semblait déboussolée. Cette dernière avait été toujours contente de la savoir avec Fred, Hermione pouvait comprendre que la rouquine soit étonnée par cette discussion. Mais Hermione, malgré la douleur profonde qu'elle ressentait en elle, devait tourner la page et elle se disait que fuir toutes les relations possibles n'était pas la solution à prendre.

\- Hermione, tu viens de quitter Fred !

Ginny l'avait dit sèchement et Hermione sursauta à ce ton moins calme que prévu. Elle grimaça, la meilleure amie d'Harry ne voulait pas s'expliquer sur tout et tout le temps. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de serrer fermement le balai contre elle.

\- Je voudrais qu'on arrête de parler de lui, s'il te plait !

Ses yeux se mirent à trembler, elle voulait vraiment que Fred sorte de sa tête.

\- Je voudrais juste faire connaissance avec lui, je me rends compte qu'en dehors, de Harry, Ron et Neville que je connais depuis la première, que de Luna et toi que je connais depuis la deuxième ou encore de Seamus et Dean que je connais un peu, j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis alors qu'il y a des tas de gens autour de moi quand je suis à Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose à faire !

Enragée, Hermione partit loin de la jeune sœur de Ron et celle-ci fut choquée de la manière que la Née-moldue s'était adressée à elle, il était clair que la brunette était en colère et qu'elle avait pas totalement tort sur le fait qu'elle connaissait pas grand monde à Poudlard en dehors de la petite bande qu'elle avait depuis la première année et la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Mais que ce soit pour remplacer son grand frère dans son cœur, Ginny ne le souhaitait aucunement. Hermione faisait une erreur monumentale selon elle et le plus inquiétant était que cette première grande faute dans sa vie était pour un garçon. Vu son intelligence et son caractère, elle s'était attendue à mieux de la poursuiveuse de sixième année. Hermione alla rejoindre Harry qui finissait de noter ses constatations sur une feuille.

\- Alors, quels sont tes positions ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir déposé son balai par terre.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons forger une bonne équipe cette année, commença le filleul du défunt Sirius en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Qui as-tu décidé de prendre dans ce cas ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille, Harry se mit à rire face au comportement de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es impatiente de savoir si Ron va nous en vouloir ou non ? questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione soupira alors il lui montra ses notes.

\- Ron va donc être batteur, conclut la poursuiveuse de sixième année. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu de ce poste, il fait quand même parti de l'équipe maintenant.

\- Et en plus, il est doué avec une batte. Plus qu'il ne le pense ! Tu étais où ?

Hermione avala durement sa salive avant de lui dire :

\- Je discutais avec Ginny et je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait pas Cormac McLaggen.

Elle attendit en silence la réaction de son meilleur ami avec nervosité.

\- McLaggen ? Il est notre nouveau gardien, ce gars est un dur à cuire ! Il a réussi à bloquer trois Souaffles sans bouger d'un pouce !

Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise, Cormac était donc un excellent joueur de Quidditch. Elle se mit à sourire jusqu'é ce qu'elle croise le regard suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je devais agrandir mon cercle d'amis, souffla Hermione fatiguée.

Harry était étonné mais ne le montra pas autant que la petite sœur de Ron. Le jeune attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Gryffondor arqua un sourcil avant de lui demander discrètement :

\- C'est ta manière de mettre Fred loin de tes pensées ?

Hermione ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui dire la vérité.

\- C'est compliqué, on va dire.

Harry connaissait tout ce qui était compliqué. Ce mot à lui tout seul résumait toute son existence, passé, présent et franchement, aussi son futur.

\- Je veux arrêter de penser à Fred, j'ai le droit. Je veux aussi connaitre d'autres personnes, il est doué au Quidditch et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur lui.

\- T'as de la chance dans ce cas, sourit Harry en s'approchant d'elle avec malice.

Hermione le dévisagea, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir savoir sur Cormac.

\- Il a demandé à Ron s'il pouvait te présenter parce que tu lui plaisais bien.

La brunette haussa les sourcils de surprise, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et rapidement mais vite partie, l'image d'un Patronus changeant de forme lui vint à l'esprit. Était-il donc possible que le lien des âmes sœurs puisse muter et donc changé ? Hermione arrêta rapidement d'y penser quand Harry lui apprit que Ron n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la demande de Cormac.

\- Je crois qu'il a pas aimé qu'une seconde personne s'intéresse à toi en plus de lui.

\- Fred est du passé, siffla Hermione. Ron sait très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec moi désormais.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, il t'aimera toujours un peu mais au moins, tu sais que tu pourras compter sur lui dans les moments compliqués.

\- En espérant que je reste à jamais dans ses bras ? ironisa Hermione en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Ne sois pas méchante avec lui, quand on aime, on souffre, dit Harry d'une voix à peine distinctive.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son meilleur ami souffrait-il parce qu'il était amoureux ? Cela semblait être tellement personnel que le cœur de la brunette se fissura légèrement. Harry lui cachait-il des choses ? Elle perdit son sourire.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire par là sauf que là, je voudrais juste faire connaissances. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire ! Je veux juste que tu ne souffres pas, Hermione, fit Harry en souriant gentiment.

\- Merci, Harry.

Elle se serra dans ses bras un court moment avant qu'Hermione ne le taquine en lui demandant encore combien de temps il pensait torturer tout le monde pour les résultats des qualifications.

\- Tout le monde ! Venez ici, s'écria donc le jeune homme et capitaine de l'équipe des lions en échangeant un regard complice envers Hermione.

Ron fut le premier à apparaitre devant le duo de Gryffondors, Hermione ne pouvait pas nier toute l'excitation et l'appréhension qui ressortaient de son visage. Elle croisa ensuite les yeux de Cormac, ils étaient brillants d'espoir eux aussi mais le jeune étudiant ne le montrait pas autant que le grand frère de Ginny. En parlant d'elle, la meilleure amie de Luna et Katie Belle étaient revenues sur le terrain et se tenaient à gauche de leur capitaine de Quidditch alors qu'Hermione se tenait à sa droite avec les bras croisés en regardant chacun des participants se tenant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils étaient une dizaine mais seulement trois allaient être pris donc cela donnerait beaucoup de déceptions.

Ron était pris comme un des deux batteurs, Cormac venait de recevoir l'exclusivité avec le poste de gardien et Hermione ne reconnaissait pas le nom du deuxième batteur dans l'équipe. C'était un certain Jimmy Peakes, étudiant en quatrième année. Selon les notes de son meilleur ami, il est petit mais un coup de batte puissant.

\- Les qualifications sont donc terminées et donc je vais vous nommer les trois personnes qui vont intégrer cette année l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. D'abord, avant de le faire, je veux dire à tout le monde, merci d'être venus et que je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas été choisis. Je leur propose volontiers de venir tenter leur chance l'année prochaine.

Hermione sourit poliment durant le gentil discours de son meilleur ami. Certains auraient carrément oublier de le faire, Harry avait cette manière de jamais vouloir blesser les gens et Hermione aimait cette qualité indéniable chez le jeune attrapeur.

\- Je vous nomme donc les trois futurs joueurs pour les postes de batteurs et gardiens. Pour le rôle de gardien, bienvenue à Cormac McLaggen !

Ce dernier sourit joyeusement en entendant son prénom et tapa dans la main d'un gars à sa gauche, il remercia Harry avant de venir se mettre à côté d'Hermione qui se raidit en la présence du jeune sorcier de dernière année. Il lui afficha son plus beau sourire et Hermione se pinça les lèvres, toute nerveuse.

\- Salut, lui souffla Cormac. Content de pouvoir voler avec toi !

Hermione rougit aussitôt mais retrouva rapidement le contrôle.

\- Moi de même !

Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de revenir vers les autres jeunes gens devant elle. Hermione croisa le regard déçu de Ron, ce dernier avait une mine défaitiste et colérique. Ce dernier était surtout en colère que le jeune nouveau gardien s'entende directement avec Hermione. Ce lion allait vouloir se rapprocher d'Hermione et cela semblait bien parti pour lui.

\- Les batteurs de cette année sont Jimmy Peakes et Ron Weasley, voilà pour terminer ces qualifications. Encore désolé pour les autres…

Ron retrouva légèrement des couleurs et de la joie quand il entendit son prénom pour le poste de batteur. Jimmy lui tapota l'épaule, tout content.

\- Alors content, frangin ? demanda Ginny en lui sautant dessus.

\- Je suis dans l'équipe !

\- Oui ! s'écria la rouquine. Bravo à toi, Peakes !

\- Merci, sourit le jeune Gryffondor. J'espère qu'on va rétamer les serpents.

\- Voilà l'esprit de Quidditch qu'il nous fallait, se réjouit Ginny en souriant férocement au nouveau batteur.

\- On va les massacrer, ajouta Ron en retrouvant le poil de la bête.

\- Ouais !

Sa petite sœur était en feu, Ron allait mieux et Hermione se disait que peut-être que Ron trouverait quelqu'un pour l'occuper cette année avec cette gloire en tant que batteur. Elle leva la tête vers les gradins et se dit que cela serait rapidement possible vu la masse incroyable de filles du genre midinettes exaspérées qui criaient de joie et pouffaient derrière leurs cheveux ou écharpes.

Cormac engagea donc plusieurs fois la conversation avec la jeune femme les jours qui suivirent, la jeune sorcière avait été ravie de ne pas devoir faire le premier pas mais elle gardait une certaine distance obligatoire avec le batteur durant un premier temps. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce pouvait dire les regards de Ginny quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Hermione avait commencé à recevoir des lettres de la part de Fred, elle avait déchiré les premières sans pitié avant de les laisser s'entasser dans une tiroir de son dortoir, cachés de la vue de tous.

Tout le monde savait que c'était fini entre eux, certains avaient ricané, d'autres se disaient que Fred l'avait largué lâchement après avoir quitté ou Poudlard ou la plupart disait que c'était Hermione qui l'avait quitté en se rendant compte de son erreur. La jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année comptait garder toutes les lettres du rouquin pour les lui rendre en mains propres quand elle passera les fêtes de Noël avec les Weasley. Elle ne comptait pas lâcher la famille de Ginny pour autant.

Mais après un mois, Hermione avait été la plus heureuse au monde quand Cormac, après un cours interminable de potions, l'avait attendue pour aller manger. Elle avait des cheveux catastrophiques, la jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu être meilleur qu'elle. Le jeune homme avait su lui faire retrouver le sourire et quand ils se sont trouvés dehors avant le début des cours, le batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor l'avait embrassée.

Son cœur avait palpité, Hermione lui avait répondu et elle espérait enfin oublier Fred parce que Cormac était gentil, patient et attentionné envers elle. Il suivait les règles, aimait être avec elle à la bibliothèque et Hermione se sentait bien avec lui. Il était différent de Fred, elle voulait que tout se passe bien cette fois.

**Fin pour cette semaine. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Veuillez me pardonner, je suis vraiment terrible. Encore une fois, j'ai oublié qu'au début de chaque mois, je vous avais promis deux chapitres. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, Je vais donc vous en donner deux aujourd'hui pour me rattraper.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Elles ne l'aiment pas **

C'était chose officielle que la jeune poursuiveuse et le gardien de la maison Gryffondor sortaient ensemble. La jeune femme rayonnait, le jeune sorcier était content et présent pour elle. La gentille petite Hermione première de classe timide était bien loin derrière elle désormais. Leur relation datait de seulement quelques jours mais d'un seul coup, la meilleure ami de l'Elu avait reçu beaucoup plus de lettres de la part de Fred. Elle avait soupiré, fatigué de sa persistance. Si Fred n'avait pas commis un tel acte, Hermione aurait pu être impressionnée qu'il continue encore à essayer de la contacter mais c'était trop grave. Elle voulait profiter du bonheur qu'elle partageait avec Cormac.

Cependant, Hermione ne savait pas exactement qui avait pu prévenir de sa relation avec le sorcier de dernière année. Il y avait trois suspects mais le premier lui paraissait totalement improbable. C'était Harry, il n'aurait pas fait cela surtout avec tous les problèmes qu'il devait gérer. Les deux autres n'étaient que Ron et Ginny, de famille avec Fred. Mais Ron n'irait pas dire à Fred qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un, cela lui était déjà douloureux à voir alors qu'il avait cherché à sortir avec elle voilà un an ! Il n'irait quand même pas prévenir Fred du fait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il voudrait sûrement le blesser et le lui cacher tout en essayant de briser le couple d'Hermione et Cormac pour se replacer dans l'équation.

Donc la personne la plus suspecte était Ginny, la rouquine était en adoration devant le duo que la brunette et son grand frère formait depuis le début. Elle était très proche des jumeaux et avait clairement exprimé son étonnement à ce que la jeune femme se mette en couple avec une autre personne que son frère. Ginny avait donc du tout raconter à Fred mais dans un sens, Hermione trouvait ça normal entre frères et sœurs. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas non plus en faire des tonnes.

Un jour, après les cours, la jeune poursuiveuse et ancienne préfète se rendit à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur ses devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. Cormac était avec des amis mais ils se verraient plus tard dans la fin de l'après-midi. Harry et Ron se faisaient une partie d'échec sorcier dans la salle commune de leur tour, Hermione détestait cette manière d'y jouer et avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de perdre son temps à faire un jeu de société.

Alors qu'elle cherchait des livres dans une allée assez éloignée de la bibliothécaire, l'étudiante d'origine née-moldue entendit des voix familières un peu plus loin. C'étaient celles de Luna et Ginny et d'où elle se trouvait en se baissant un peu, Hermione put voir leurs cheveux roux et blonds côte à côte. Elles parlaient d'elle et de sa relation avec Cormac. La jeune joueuse de Quidditch se sentit aussitôt trahi par ses soi-disant amies, le cœur d'Hermione se serra brusquement alors que ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture du livre que la brunette tenait entre ses mains.

\- Je pense qu'elle fait cela pour rendre Fred jaloux, c'est la seule raison ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais sortie avec Dean pour attirer l'attention d'Harry l'année dernière, elle m'a critiquée dessus en plus ! Et maintenant, elle me fait la même histoire ! Je la comprends sur le fait que Fred n'aurait pas du lui cacher le commerce de potions d'amour dans leur boutique mais Fred l'aime vraiment et ne lui aurait jamais fait boire un filtre contre son gré surtout avec leur lien d'âme-sœur !

La rouquine était vraiment remontée contre elle, Hermione avait l'impression que Ginny faisait semblant de bien s'entendre avec elle quand les deux étaient en public vu la manière dont la sœur de Ron parlait d'elle dans son dos.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas, souffla Luna un peu distante.

Hermione ne savait même pas si elle devait féliciter mentalement la jeune élève de la maison Serdaigle pour cette remarque. Elle reposa ses affaires sur les étagères de la bibliothèque et se hâta de partir loin des jeunes filles en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne la remarque pas. Hermione reprit ses devoirs, les mit dans sa sacoche et quitta la bibliothèque en quatrième vitesse, blessée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Les Weasley allaient-ils tous lui faire du mal ? Ron avec sa fiole de filtre d'amour dans son verre alors qu'elle ne le savait pas, Fred en le lui cachant sa marchandise de filtre d'amour alors que son propre petit frère avait voulu faire un tel coup sur Hermione, et désormais, la jeune femme de sixième année pouvait rajouter à la liste, Ginny qui parlait dans son dos et agissait pour le compte de Fred en quelque sorte.

Alors que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année était partie, Ginny qui en réalité n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à son frère sur le fait que son ex-petite-amie l'avait remplacée par un triple idiot de dernière année, eut justement cette idée. Se frottant les mains, la rouquine proposa à son amie d'aller dans le dortoir des filles de sa maison pour écrire une lettre à son grand frère. Luna hocha la tête en silence et les deux jeunes étudiantes de Poudlard quittèrent à leur tour la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivées, Ginny et Luna passèrent en vitesse devant Harry et Ron qui jouaient toujours aux échecs sans avoir remarquer leurs présences. La petite sœur de Fred prit la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds par le bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à son dortoir qui était vide. Luna se posa sur le lit de sa meilleure amie alors que cette dernière cherchait nerveusement et rapidement du papier et une plume pour écrire.

\- Tu sais quoi lui dire exactement ? demanda la jeune fille blonde. Fred est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse croire, Hermione ne cherche pas forcément à le blesser aussi.

\- Hermione n'aime pas Cormac, j'en mets ma main à couper ! Fred est touché par leur rupture et je veux les aider à les remettre ensemble, fit la petite sœur de Ron en se mettant à son bureau et trempa sa plume dans son encrier. Je vais faire attention à mes mots, promis.

Luna se mit en tailleur sur le lit et attendit que Ginny commence à écrire tout en lui disant par oral ce qu'elle comptait mettre dans sa lettre. La jeune Serdaigle la corrigea parfois et se disait au fond d'elle que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'Hermione était mieux avec Fred que ce lion de dernière année mais qu'elle ne devrait pas s'impliquer autant dans cette histoire alors que cela ne la regardait même pas en vérité.

Cela ne la touchait pas, cela ne concernait que Fred, Hermione et le batteur de la maison de Gryffondor. Ginny pensait à son frère plus que tout, ce dernier n'était pas à Poudlard pour savoir de comment cela se passait du point de vue d'Hermione alors sa petite sœur pensait bien agir.

Alors que la poursuiveuse de sixième année essayait de vivre au mieux jour après jour, que Ron continuait de se goinfrer du soir au matin avec unique sujet de discussion le Quidditch et que Harry avait l'étrange habitude de changer très vite d'humeur mais aussi de se murer dans le silence avec son livre de potions, la petite sœur de Fred et Ron reçut une missive de son grand frère, la réponse à la lettre que la meilleure amie de Luna lui avait envoyée.

La fille de Xenophilius Lovegood fut de nouveau invitée sauf que les deux jeunes sorcières n'allèrent pas la lire dans la salle commune ou le dortoir des filles mais comme il faisait encore beau, les deux jeunes sorcières profitèrent d'une heure de libre l'après-midi pour découvrir la lettre de Fred. Fatiguées par un double cours de potions et une heure d'Histoire de la Magie plus qu'endormante, Ginny et la jeune étudiante de Serdaigle se posèrent sur l'herbe fraîche et verte alors qu'au loin, les deux pouvaient voir des sorciers de troisième année aux couloirs de Poufsouffles et Serpentards se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour leurs cours de soins aux créatures fantastiques.

\- Alors, que dit ton frère ? demanda Luna en se tressant les cheveux.

Ginny manqua de déchirer le papier tant qu'elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe.

\- Voyons donc…

La rouquine plaça la lettre de manière à ce que sa meilleure amie puisse également lire la fameuse missive de Fred. Leurs yeux voguèrent en harmonie sur les mots du jumeau de George.

\- Ça me fait de la peine de le voir si mal, fit Luna.

\- Mon frère l'aime et Hermione cherche déjà l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre, soupira Ginny.

\- Ils se reverront qu'elle le veuille ou non, promit Luna en hochant de la tête.

\- C'est vrai qu'à Noël, elle a promis de venir malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, j'espère qu'elle ne changea pas d'avis en cours de route.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre.

Luna n'avait pas tort, Hermione viendra et Ginny voulait vraiment que les deux se réconcilient à ce moment donné.

\- Fred lui a écrit tellement de lettres, j'en serais vraiment touchée si j'avais été à la place d'Hermione. Déjà d'avoir un petit-copain, je serais contente. Mais en plus qu'il cherche à se pardonner avec autant de persistance, je l'excuserai tout de suite. Ton grand frère est une pierre précieuse, Ginny !

La comparaison de la jeune Serdaigle blonde fit rire sa meilleure amie, il était vrai que Fred essayait de ne pas baisser les bras mais Hermione était têtue, indépendante et blessée par sa découverte, le frère jumeau de George devrait faire bien plus à faire pour espérer ne serait-ce qu'un sourire de la part de la poursuiveuse de sixième année.

\- Hermione ne lui a jamais répondu, c'est trop tragique pour lui, gémit la jeune sorcière lunatique, une main sur le cœur.

\- Elle est tellement occupée par Cormac McLaggen, fit Ginny avec une grimace pleine de déception sur son visage tacheté d'étoiles rousses.

\- Hermione aurait du au moins lui dire d'arrêter de lui écrire et qu'il continue sa vie, cela aurait été le minimum à mon avis, fit Luna en soupirant. Les gens qui sont aimés ou qui sont en couples n'imaginent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Et il y a en qui font comme si c'était un caillou sur leur semelle, ils ne respectent pas comme il le faut le sentiment amoureux.

Ginny observa sa meilleure amie, elle se demanda si Luna était amoureuse pour parler de cette manière si triste de l'amour.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Mais la trahison est aussi douloureuse alors il faudrait peut-être attendre encore un petit peu pour qu'elle quitte cette phase de colère ?

\- Possible, répondit Ginny en repliant la lettre de son grand frère.

Elle la rangea dans sa sacoche et les deux jeunes sorcières restèrent allongées dans l'herbe du jardin encore un petit moment à parler cours, Quidditch et de la prochaine promenade à Pré-au-lard.

**La suite arrive tout de suite!**

**PumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Complications **

Les mois filèrent comme le vent en amenant avec eux leur lot de surprises voulues ou non. C'était déjà mi-novembre et Hermione réussissait d'une main de maître à garder le contrôle sur sa vie. Les lettres de Fred s'étaient gentiment estompées et la jeune poursuiveuse les gardait toujours fermées et cachées de la vue de tous. C'était devenu instinctif, la meilleure amie de l'Elu avait la lettre sur son bureau, Hermione soupirait et la jetait au loin avant de reprendre ses activités.

Ses notes dépassaient le niveau excellent, tous ses profs étaient comme d'habitude pas surpris de la voir être la meilleure de sa classe dans toutes les branches. À l'exception suspecte que cette année, Harry, son meilleur ami qui avait toujours pu n'avoir que la moyenne dans cette branche, gagnait en excellence en cours de Potions sous le regard amusé de Ron. Une autre chose trottait dans la tête de la jeune sorcière née-moldue depuis un certain temps. Les autres disaient qu'elle prenait tout son temps avec son petit-ami, c'était faux. Si cela avait été le cas, Hermione ne serait jamais allé à suspecter que Malfoy soit un Mangemort marqué ou pour que la cérémonie soit pour bientôt. Le fils de Lucius Malfoy se comportait bien trop étrangement pour passer inaperçu auprès de la poursuiveuse, elle se demandait comment les autres pouvaient passer devant lui sans se poser des questions sur son comportement inhabituel.

L'élément principal avait été que Malfoy s'était officiellement auto destituer de son rôle d'attrapeur et aurait pu être le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch cette année sauf que voilà, le Quidditch, cette fois, ne se fera pas avec un Malfoy dans les équipes adverses. Harry et Ron semblaient trop contents d'un adversaire de taille en moyenne pour réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait cacher. Le blond avait changé ses amis, ses habitudes, se terrait dans le silence et avait subitement laissé tomber le gel. Il avait une mine désespérée du soir au matin, trainant tard dans les couloirs et ne prenant même plus le temps d'insulter les Nés-moldus ou les premières années. C'était bien mais suspect au goût de la jeune femme de sixième année.

Harry avait commencé à voir Dumbledore dans son bureau, Hermione savait qu'ils parlaient tous les deux de choses concernant Voldemort mais son meilleur ami rentrait tard des séances qu'ils ne pouvaient presque pas en parler. Lui aussi, Harry, avait une mine fatigué. Ginny venait souvent lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide et à chaque fois, il souriait d'un air gêné avant de lui faire comprendre que non.

Hermione trouvait cela navrant pour Ginny, elles se parlaient que de temps en temps avec Luna. Harry était coincé dans une période dure et douloureuse de sa vie mais Ginny aurait dû être un rayon de soleil et d'énergie pour lui. Hermione se questionnait aussi sur cela, sur pourquoi Harry refusait continuellement les avances même à caractère uniquement amical de la sœur de Ron. Hermione passait le week-end en compagnie de Cormac, ce dernier la collait tellement plus que d'habitude qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas l'écrabouiller au bout d'un moment. Les deux se trouvaient dans la salle commune, elle était presque vide en ce début d'après-midi.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, il était vrai que le jeune sorcier de dernière année occupait beaucoup ses pensées et son temps mais là, son comportement dépassait certaines limites que la brune s'était posée. Cormac la serrait contre lui comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec une peluche en pleine crise. Elle se sentait compressée, Hermione essaya de se dégager vivement mais la poigne du gardien était trop forte pour elle.

\- Cormac ? Arrête, tu me fais mal !

\- Mais non, reste-là, on est bien tous les deux, souffla le sorcier dans son oreille.

Elle continua de tirer sur ses bras pour sortir de son emprise.

\- Je voudrais aller voir mes amis, on est tous les deux depuis ce matin, fit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu veux les voir ? Tu les vois toute la journée la semaine !

\- Et toi aussi, je te rappelle, fit la poursuiveuse en le fusillant du regard.

Elle était choquée de ce côté possessif qu'il lui sortait. Il avait pu sortir des phrases taquines possessives mais cela avait toujours été dit sur le ton de l'humour, jamais aussi froidement. Jamais Cormac ne l'avait tenue ainsi. Une pensée lui vint que Fred ne l'avait jamais maintenue fermement et n'aurait jamais acceptée que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Hermione déglutit douloureusement, c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au grand frère de Ginny. Et surtout positivement. Cela lui faisait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Hermione se frustra rapidement et heureusement que le jeune gardien libéra son emprise pour qu'elle puisse s'en échapper, la poursuiveuse se redressa brusquement et quitta le canapé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais ?

Cormac ne semblait pas savoir de quoi parlait la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête, Hermione se pinça les lèvres avec une légère pointe d'énervement. La Née-moldue croisa les bras en continuant dans sa lancée :

\- Je ne les vois presque jamais, on se voit en cours et encore, je suis plus concentrée sur mes notes que de parler avec eux. Les entrainements de Quidditch, tu me dirais ? Je les passes plus avec toi qu'eux ! Les repas à la Grande Salle, oui, le matin et le soir, je les passe avec eux mais le midi, je suis avec toi. Alors tu vas me dire que je passe encore du temps avec eux ? Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Cormac ? Je te comprends pas, tu te comportes jalousement pour un rien !

Cormac semblait choqué de sa réprimande et allait lui dire sa manière de penser quand Harry surgit de nulle part devant eux avec une tête paniquée. Hermione arrêta aussitôt de bouger, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son meilleur ami était pâle comme la neige et frémissant. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé d'intervenir mais Hermione le connaissait que trop bien que son arrivée n'était que pour une bonne raison. Cormac le regardait avec mépris, comme si le jeune attrapeur était une fourmis dans la pièce. Hermione vint vers le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébènes et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry déglutit douloureusement, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer et Hermione semblait déjà se trouver dans une situation énervante. Mais vu la tête agacée de Cormac et la mine craintive de sa meilleure amie, Harry se décida de quand même lui avouer la vérité :

\- Ron est à l'infirmerie, il a été empoisonné alors que je me trouvais avec lui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Cormac fut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus intrigué mais plus pour des raisons de commérages que pour celles d'inquiétudes comme Hermione le vivait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé et le lui demanda rapidement alors qu'elle voulait aller voir son ami sur le champ.

\- Je ne sais si tu vas en rire ou en pleurer, fit Harry en grimaçant.

La jeune femme était complètement perdue mais heureusement pour elle, le sorcier ne la fit pas cogiter une minute de plus et elle apprit que c'était à cause d'une certaine Romilda Vane, une fille qui avait voulu lui faire prendre un filtre d'amour à son insu. Sauf que Ron en gourmand de service, c'était servi sans rien demander et c'était tombé sur lui. Hermione se mit à rire, elle trouvait cela tellement ironique qu'il se fasse avoir à son propre jeu. Elle en oublia littéralement la présence de Cormac dans son dos jusqu'à ce dernier demande d'un air blasé à son meilleur ami comment Ron avait pu être empoissonné par un filtre d'amour.

\- Cette fille est aussi tordue dans ses goûts de sorciers que dans ses dons en potions, ricana le gardien.

\- Stop ! déclara Hermione en soupirant face à ce comportement qui ne lui plaisait pas. Harry, que s'est-t-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai voulu l'amener chez Slughorn. Au final, on a ouvert une bouteille que Dumbledore avait envoyé pour le professeur. Avec Ron, on est resté et c'est lui qui a testé en premier la boisson.

\- Et la bouteille ne venait pas Dumbledore, je me trompe ? comprit Hermione en quatrième vitesse. Quelqu'un voulait faire croire que c'était Dumbledore, quelqu'un voulait que Slughorn boive cette bouteille avec Dumbledore. Ron, le pauvre, il se retrouve au milieu d'un complot qui le dépasse.

\- On est tous dépassé par les évènements, souffla Harry d'une voix si faible que la jeune femme née-moldue se demanda si elle aurait du l'entendre.

\- Si Weasley ne faisait pas son goinfre de service, vous auriez certainement moins de problèmes, éclate de rire Cormac en s'effondrant à nouveau sur le canapé, une main sur le ventre.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et déclara sèchement :

\- Je vais voir Ron, je te demande de ne pas me suivre et de laisser mes amis tranquilles. On va discuter plus tard, Cormac.

Le filleul baissa le regard, il croyait que c'était en bonne partie de sa faute sauf que la sorcière lui expliqua rapidement en gros ce qu'il s'était passé avant son arrivée dès qu'ils sortirent de la salle commune. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de lui dire que le quitter serait son meilleur choix. Hermione semblait déjà assez remontée pour avoir des conseils de sa part mais aussi, la poursuiveuse et ancienne préfète de cinquième semblait déjà réfléchir à partir vers cette voie en ce qui était de sa relation avec le gardien de dernière année.

\- Ginny se trouve avec lui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul, lui apprit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne pouvais pas, tu comprends quelque chose à ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Harry, juste à sa tête, lui donna une réponse positive. Il semblait déprimé, excédé et cerné dramatiquement. Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec Cormac, ce garçon l'avait aveuglé et ses amis bien que présents dans sa vie n'étaient plus autant prioritaires qu'auparavant.

\- Quelqu'un veut sans prendre à Dumbledore et il s'y prend comme il peut mais c'est effrayant que cela puisse atteindre d'autres personnes, fit Harry en grimaçant.

Hermione voyait très bien que son meilleur ami semblait émettre des détails. Elle secoua la tête en se disant que c'était sûrement son inquiétude pour l'état de Ron ou le fait qu'on puisse vouloir tuer le directeur de leur école qui amenait le jeune capitaine de Quidditch à se comporter pareillement.

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un qui pourrait vouloir effacer Dumbledore du tableau ? Une idée particulière ? questionna Hermione qui voulait savoir si son meilleur ami suspectait également le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Il faudrait quelqu'un avec du cran et des moyens. Quelqu'un qui serait pour l'idéologie de Voldemort donc un Serpentard.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron, Harry ! s'emporta Hermione, mains sur les hanches.

\- Quoi ? fit le fils de Lily et James Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais suspecté Malfoy ! C'est celui qui a le meilleur profil et son état est plus que suspect cette année. Il a stoppé le Quidditch, reste avec d'autres personnes que les sorciers qui ont des parents encore emprisonnés à Azkaban. Il se comporte bizarrement et comme son père a été le bras droit de Voldemort par le passé, s'il devenait ou s'il l'est déjà, un Mangemort, il aurait une place particulière à jouer dans ses rangs.

Harry recula sous la surprise, Hermione venait de lui déballer des tonnes d'informations à digérer. On parlait pour lui d'un gamin de dix-sept ans et non de quelqu'un d'aussi fou et adepte que Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait tué son cousin tout de même.

\- Voldemort accepterait vraiment qu'un étudiant de Poudlard de dix-sept ans soit un Mangemort ?

\- Il est certainement le membre de son groupe le plus proche de Poudlard et donc de Dumbledore si Voldemort avait le projet de le tuer, raisonna Hermione. Son père est déjà Mangemort ! Il est haut-gradé et Malfoy cherche depuis toujours la gloire, le respect, la supériorité et le besoin de reconnaissance alors quoi de mieux que prouver sa valeur en tuant le pire ennemi de Voldemort ? Son père est en légère disgrâce depuis qu'il a été arrêté et sa tante doit sûrement lui bourrer le crâne depuis des années sur des soi-disant biens faits évidents d'être parmi le camp de Voldemort.

Harry était étonné et bouleversé par les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait vraiment avoir pensé à la question, il ne pensait pas qu'elle portait tant d'importance au Serpentard. C'en était suspect.

\- Depuis quand tu observes Malfoy ?

Hermione soupira avant de caresser l'épaule de son meilleur ami en riant.

\- Je ne l'observe pas, je le suspecte parce que plus rien n'est comme avant depuis presque plus d'un an. Il m'a suffi de poser les yeux une seconde sur lui pour savoir qu'une chose clochait et surtout de laisser le Quidditch en second plan, je dirais.

\- Donc, pour toi, il l'est déjà ?

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi lui donner comme réponse. Elle n'était sûre de rien.

\- Il va le devenir, c'est une certitude.

Harry baissa le regard vers le sol en grimaçant, la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue ne savait pas quoi en penser mais son meilleur ami était de ceux qui voulait toujours espérer le meilleur de chaque personne et devait donc penser que Malfoy ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait ou qu'il ne devait pas le faire de son plein gré. Harry pouvait parfois rester naïf selon Hermione mais cela ne faisait pas de lui une mauvaise personne. Elle proposa donc de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour aller voir Ron à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

\- Il dort sûrement à cause des potions mais je pense qu'il sera content de savoir que tu auras été là un moment au moins, lui dit Harry en relevant la tête avec un léger sourire.

Hermione hocha de la tête et l'attrapeur de la maison de Gryffondor poussa la porte pour laisser sa meilleure amie entrer la première.

La longue pièce se trouvait illuminée d'une faible lumière de fin d'après-midi, Ginny se trouvait assise proche du premier lit devant le duo de sorciers. Sa mine fatiguée et choquée de l'accident dont son frère en avait été la victime fit l'effet d'un coup de poing chez Hermione.

Même si la jeune sorcière rousse n'avait pas exprimé pleinement les choses devant elle sur sa relation avec Cormac, il restait que c'était une amie et quelqu'un qui lui était proche dont elle avait pris des distances pour une personne qui comme Ginny avait plusieurs fois expliqué, lui ferait du mal. Donc Ginny n'avait voulu que son bien. Certes, la rouquine voudrait sûrement la recoller avec Fred mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis surtout avec ce qu'elle venait de comprendre avec sa relation avec Cormac et l'état inquiétant de Ron.

Ginny leva la tête en les entendant venir vers elle, elle eut un léger sourire en revoyant Harry et un plus troublé mais content quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Cette dernière pâlit de surprise quand elle découvrit le corps de Ron couché inerte sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Sa peau était plus blanche que la neige, ses yeux fermés et gonflés, sa bouche était teintée d'un bleu pâle tirant légèrement sur un violet maladif. Ses mains longeaient son long corps fin, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et mouillés à cause d'une serviette trempée d'eau fraîche qui se trouvait maintenant dans une bassine que Ginny tenait dans ses mains.

\- Des changements ? demanda Harry, en venant à la droite de la petite sœur de Ron.

\- Non, mais je dirais que sa fièvre a du baisser.

\- Il a de la fièvre ? s'étonna Hermione se posant de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Il en a eu, il convulsait peu avant que les professeurs viennent pour savoir comment un élève avait pu être empoissonné. Pomfresh lui a donné un calmant et c'est là que Ron a commencé à avoir de la température. McGonagall a donc voulu qu'on lui donne des pastilles rafraîchissantes et de l'eau, l'infermière l'a écoutée heureusement.

\- Contente que cela fonctionne, souffla Hermione en serrant sa main dans celle de Ron.

Comparé à elle, le rouquin avait été victime d'une grosse affaire de complots alors qu'il avait ingéré des chocolats sans savoir que ces derniers contenaient du filtre d'amour. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réfléchit enfin, elle se rendit compte que cette fameuse Romilda qui avait voulu charmer son meilleur ami avait du chercher la substance romantique chez l'un des seuls et rares fournisseurs qui aurait laissé des étudiants mineurs acheter ce type de produit. Et la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de la poursuiveuse de sixième année fut que c'était chez les jumeaux dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione eut un goût abject dans sa bouche, se mordit les lèvres et serra légèrement les doigts autour de ceux de Ron mais les lâcha aussitôt comme elle était juste devant Ginny et Harry mais que Ron devait aussi ressentir possiblement la pression que la jeune femme causait à sa main. Romilda avait cherché un filtre chez les jumeaux, ces derniers devaient donc pas se montrer si désolé envers elle pour ensuite continué leur marché du filtre d'amour.

Fred, si le jeune sorcier roux, avait vraiment voulu faire plaisir à Hermione malgré son absence de réponse à ses lettres, n'aurait pas du laisser ces filtres continuer d'être vendus. Hermione se disait que peut-être au final, le frère de Ginny et Ron avait tourné la page, se disait que cette rupture arrivait à point nommé ou qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre comme il le pensait sans avoir Hermione sur son dos. Hermione se sentit mal un court moment avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son petit frère et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait inconscient dans un lit d'infirmerie.

\- Mais dis-moi alors ce qu'on put dire les professeurs, dans ce cas ? questionna la poursuiveuse, bras croisés.

\- Ils sont allés parler en privé avec le professeur Slughorn, lui apprit Ginny.

\- Ils ont voulu discuter avec moi aussi, je leur ai dit tout ce que je savais mais j'avais l'impression que mes informations ne leurs plaisaient pas, continua Harry.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je leur ai dit que je voulais aider Ron à s'extirper du filtre d'amour en venant voir le professeur Slughorn. Qu'ensuite, il nous a proposé de boire un peu de la bouteille pour s'être tirés de cette mésaventure.

\- Ils pensaient que tu mentais ? proposa Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non. Slughorn leur a confirmé ma version mais comme tu me l'as dit, ils ont du pensé que la bouteille était une astuce pour atteindre Dumbledore et donc le tuer.

Ginny qui se trouvait entre eux deux se réveilla subitement en les entendant parler d'assassiner leur directeur d'école.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent, ce n'était pas censé devenir une rumeur dans l'école et Ginny aurait sûrement l'idée d'en parler autour d'elle vu la nouvelle en question. Hermione fut la première à réagir et lui pria de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Je dirais rien, je promets. Je comprends l'ampleur du problème mais c'est complètement fou ! On parle de Dumbledore quand même et puis, mon frère a été touché par le folie maladive de… on ne sait pas qui sait en plus ! Ce psychopathe mériterait d'être viré et amené à Azkaban.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands cheveux, pria Harry en se tournant vers la jeune femme rousse.

\- Je sais que je dois me taire, s'écria Ginny.

\- Garde donc ta colère pour toi sinon la personne qui a fait ça va se sentir en danger de peur d'avoir été trouvée et pourrait donc commettre davantage d'erreurs et touché d'autres personnes. Dumbledore doit savoir très bien que c'était lui la victime voulue et fera donc tout pour le trouver, l'arrêter et ne pas se faire tuer avant d'avoir réussi.

\- Les professeurs feront sûrement la même chose, Ginny, ajouta Harry.

\- Je l'espère, je veux revoir mon frère et que personne ne soit encore empoisonné par inadvertance.

Ginny savait que si elle parlait, la jeune joueuse de Quidditch ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Elle allait surveiller de près son frère sur son état de santé et regarderait d'une autre façon tous les étudiants de la maison de Serpentard parce que de logique pour elle, l'empoisonneur ne pouvait que venir de ce clan. Elle fit la promesse de ne rien faire de débile aux amis de son frère et quand elle vit Hermione lui sourire sincèrement, Ginny vint à espérer aussi un petit rabibochage entre la poursuiveuse brune et Ron et donc également Fred.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année se posa donc sur la chaise derrière elle et se mit à surveiller Ron durant plus d'une heure. La meilleure amie d'Harry demanda à la petite sœur du batteur de la maison de Gryffondor d'aller se promener un peu pour relâcher la pression et que Ron se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Harry dût rajouter ses arguments pour que la tempéreuse jeune sorcière rousse quitte la pièce pour prendre l'air. Elle soupira, cela faisait deux années que sa famille se trouvait vivre des expériences et des événements dramatiques. Ginny savait que cela n'était qu'une prélude de ce qui allait réellement leur tomber dessus pour bientôt.

**Fini pour cette semaine, je vous dis à bientôt dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde. ****Avant de vous publier ce chapitre, j'ai quelques mots à dire parce que je trouve que c'est important. Il y a des gens derrière les fictions que vous lisez et que vous aimez, des gens qui passent des heures et des jours à écrire et créer ce que vous lisez. Ces personnes le font pour elles mais aussi pour vous alors n'oubliez pas que ces personnes méritent un peu de respect. C'est navrant de voir que les gens ne laissent pas juste un merci pour le partage ou de dire leur avis. Ce n'est pas une perte de temps mais juste un petit cadeau pour l'auteur qui vous offre son imagination et ces idées. Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. Ce n'est pas une menace, je le dis clairement mais juste un triste constatation que je remarque dans de nombreux fandoms.**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 7: Ta lettre venue du coeur **

Quelques jours plus tard, décembre pointait le bout de son nez et Ron allait quitter l'infirmerie le jour même. Hermione remontait en direction de son dortoir après une journée de cours plus que chargée, cela faisait un moment que la jeune poursuiveuse née-moldue avait mis de la distance avec Cormac. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de se montrer désolé mais Hermione était en pleine situation de doutes. La jeune sorcière avait discuté avec le batteur des lions et avait imposé une pause à leur couple, elle était partie bien avant que Cormac puisse lui répondre.

Sauf qu'un nouvel élément entra en ligne de mire face à cette pause en question quand elle rentra dans son dortoir. Lavande et les autres n'y passaient jamais de temps en dehors du matin et du soir alors l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année pensait passer la fin d'après-midi seule et tranquille. Mais à peine, la porte se ferma, la première chose qu'Hermione vit c'était une lettre sur son lit. Une lettre, qu'une fois assez proche, la jeune sorcière brune y reconnait l'écriture hâtive de Ginny sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

Ce n'était pas totalement suspect pour la poursuiveuse alors elle avait posé ses affaires à son bureau et c'était assise en tailleur dans son lit, remontant ses cheveux en chignon décoiffé. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et y sortit une lettre plutôt assez long de la part de la rouquine. Sauf que dès qu'Hermione tourna le papier, ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement et son cœur fit un bond en avant. Sur le papier se trouvait l'écriture de Fred. C'était une lettre de sa part. Hermione blêmit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que ses mains pressèrent inconsciemment les bords de la missive.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, Hermione ne pensait pas que ce serait de la part du sorcier en question : la poursuiveuse avait cru que Ginny n'irait pas jusqu'à ce point, elle avait été trompée. Elle se pinça les lèvres légèrement énervée mais juste de revoir l'écriture particulière du frère jumeau de George, Hermione restait quelque chose de bizarre au fond d'elle. Elle soupira, se cala confortablement contre son oreiller tout en regarder la lettre avec plein de questionnements.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester à tasser des lettres, Ginny avait peut-être dépassé les limites avec cette missive faussement signée par son nom mais au fond, était-ce une bonne chose ? De toute façon, elle pourra toujours lui dire qu'elle a brûlé la lettre sans la lire. Hermione inspira profondément et déplia la lettre avec attention. Hermione la lit sagement, Hermione essaye en tout cas de ne pas s'énerver lors de la lecture des premiers mots où Fred cherche à s'excuser encore une fois. Sauf que les excuses s'arrêtent pour laisser place à des déclarations d'un autre genre. Hermione manqua de lâcher la lettre, sa bouche s'entrouvre sous l'effet de surprise.

Des secrets se révèlent à travers les prochaines lignes, Hermione a de la peine à y croire mais ce n'est pas cela qui va arrêter sa lecture. Elle l'avait commencée alors la meilleure amie d'Harry était décidée à la terminer coûte que coûte. Fred lui avait caché des choses, il n'avait pas tout dit et maintenant, sur le papier, il avait fini par les dire. Ginny avait sûrement tout orchestré parce qu'elle était sûre que ce genre de révélation ferait revenir Hermione sur sa rupture et sa colère avec Fred et en partie, George. Hermione ne voulait pas donner raison à la meilleure amie de Luna mais en vérité, elle ne pouvait se mentir en disant que cela ne la touchait pas.

Fred expliquait dans la lettre de nombreux évènements qu'il avait gardé pour lui. En premier lieu, le fameux premier baiser entre eux ne s'était jamais déroulé ce grand soir en dehors de la salle commune après un match de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser et pourtant, avant de continuer de lire, Hermione se demandait bien comment cela ne pouvait être le cas vu qu'elle se jurait que cela avait été la première fois qu'elle avait posé les lèvres sur celles de Fred durant cette soirée en question. Une seconde après, elle comprit pourquoi Fred lui avait écrit cela. Elle fit face à une vérité des plus inattendues et étonnantes : durant la deuxième année, alors qu'elle avait été victime du Basilic, il l'avait embrassé à l'infirmerie. Elle était inconsciente, voilà l'explication de l'absence de souvenirs de ce premier baiser.

Hermione s'interrogea, elle était perdue et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lire la missive de Fred avec cette première et incroyable révélation. Il avait attiré par elle, Hermione avait une énigme mystérieuse dès qu'il l'avait vu en première année. Elle restait une amie de son frère, ils n'étaient pas assez proches mais en deuxième année, avec toutes les menaces sur les personnes nées-moldues et le reste, il avait vraiment commencé à s'intéresser à elle.

La jeune sorcière brune prit son courage à deux mains et débuta un autre paragraphe de la lettre. Une seconde surprise lui tomba dessus mais cela ne concernait plus la deuxième année mais la quatrième année. L'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année où Diggory était mort, l'année où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie grâce à l'aide écœurante de Peter Pettigrow. L'année où elle avait fait la rencontre de Krum. Cela paraissait tellement loin, elle en avait presque oublié sa relation avec le joueur de Quidditch international avec tout ce qu'il lui était tombé dessus par la suite.

Justement, Hermione apprit que le grand frère de Ron et Ginny avait été vraiment jaloux de la voir aller au bal en compagnie de Viktor Krum. Il avait fait face à une Hermione lumineuse mais trop loin et trop parfaite pour lui, c'était écrit mot pour mot sur le papier. Il était devenu fou cette année, elle avait tellement changé et avait pris tellement d'assurance. Fred l'observait de loin, il avait été étonné puis énervé de la voir si proche de Krum.

Il n'avait pas démontré autant sa jalousie que son frère mais il aurait aimé à chaque fois se trouvait à la place du bulgare. Les voir si proches et soudés le rendait malade. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait été sûr d'être amoureux de la jeunes sorcière. Mais il s'en voulait aussi d'aimer Hermione alors que son petit frère avait finalement avoué aimer son amie. Ron l'avait avoué à George, Fred et Ginny et le jeune homme avait été pris de court. S'il le disait à ses frères et sœurs, c'était un signe qu'il comptait faire sa déclaration à Hermione.

Après avoir fini sa lecture, la jeune femme d'origine née-moldue relâcha la lettre encore en état de choc. Elle secoua la tête légèrement avant de se rappeler du nombre de fois où la jeune sorcière de sixième année avait rêvé de Fred après leur rupture. La présence de Fred lui manquait malgré le fait que la poursuiveuse brune continuait à lui en vouloir pour lui avoir caché son marché de filtres d'amour avec son frère jumeau dans leur boutique.

Durant des semaines, ses nuits avaient été rythmées par des souvenirs persistants du jeune sorcier roux. La meilleure amie d'Harry avait tout fait pour faire comme si Fred ne continuait pas à lui rester en tête, elle voulait oublier et avait réussi à le faire aux yeux des autres. Cormac l'avait aidé et aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement réfléchi sur le meilleur moyen d'oublier Fred. Ginny avait eu plus ou moins raison parce que oui, Cormac arrivait au bon moment pour ne pas garder Fred en tête. Mais Hermione s'était vraiment sentie bien au départ avec le jeune sorcier de la maison Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, Hermione était dans une toute autre situation.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année agit de manière surprenante en ne travaillant pas ce soir en question, elle avait pris de l'avance donc cela n'allait pas trop poser de problèmes à la jeune femme. La poursuiveuse se demandait tout de même s'il allait lui suffire de cette missive du frère jumeau de George. Elle était en plein doute, Hermione détestait se sentir comme ça, la sorcière de sixième année mangea très rapidement ce qui étonna ses amis. Hermione avait bien entendu chercher à voir Ginny du regard mais cette dernière n'était pas venue manger avec elle.

Hermione passa les quelques jours qui lui restaient avant les vacances de Noël à réfléchir, maintenant toujours au loin Cormac et surveillait les réactions et actions de Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait pas posé de questions comme c'était attendue Hermione vu que la missive était d'abord signée de sa part. Peut-être que la rouquine avait compris que son action était un peu trop poussée, que de venir rajouter une couche n'aurait pas été une bonne chose autant pour elle que pour leur amitié ?

Peu avant la veille pour quitter Poudlard, Hermione a choisi de ne pas venir passer les vacances avec les autres au Terrier des Weasley. La jeune sorcière de sixième année avait pris son choix, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à revoir Fred en chair et en os devant elle. Hermione n'était pas non plus certaine de comment elle aurait pu réagir face au jeune homme roux et son double. Hermione avait donc envoyé une lettre un jour avant de prévenir les autres, elle avait demandé à Harry de lui prêter Hedwige pour passer la missive à Molly.

Harry avait été surpris mais accepta de lui laisser sa chouette à sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait écrit brièvement des raisons plus ou moins détournées elle préférait passer les quelques jours de repos du côté de sa famille. Hermione avait en effet envie de passer un moment avec ces parents qui s''inquiétaient pour elle. Ses parents connaissaient l'état dans lequel se trouvait le monde sorcier. De plus, sa mère avait quelques problèmes de santé donc Hermione avait envie de se montrer présente envers sa mère. La jeune sorcière lui cachait beaucoup de choses pour ne pas empirer l'état de sa mère comme entre autres le fait qu'elle sortait avec Fred, qu'elle aille rompu avec lui, la trahison de Ron l'année dernière, le poids des examens et la montée en puissance dans l'ombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Molly lui avait tout de suite répondu, Hermione s'était attendue à ce qu'elle parle de Fred mais il n'y avait aucun mot de la part de Fred. La jeune femme en sixième année fut contente que la mère de famille ne soit pas fâchée de son absence au Terrier. Molly lui demandait si elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer pour elle ou sa mère durant les vacances ainsi qu'une amélioration dans l'état de santé de sa mère. Hermione en fut énormément touchée.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune poursuiveuse avait annoncé sa décision lors du petit-déjeuner à ses amis. Ron avait été le premier déçu de l'apprendre, Harry lui avait tout de suite demandé la raison de son absence au Terrier. C'était à ce moment que Ginny était arrivée à leur table.

\- Tu viens pas passer les vacances avec nous ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Dans sa voix, Hermione comprit que la petite sœur de Ron était contrariée. La jeune poursuiveuse plissa les yeux face à la réaction de la meilleure amie de Luna.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai écrit à votre mère et il n'y a pas de problèmes, expliqua la sorcière née-moldue.

\- Mais pourquoi ? répéta son meilleur ami.

\- C'est compliqué, je vais pas vous cacher que l'histoire avec Fred me prend beaucoup la tête. Mais la santé de ma mère m'inquiète et je pense que mon père aurait besoin de ma présence pour l'aider. Ils savent à quel point le monde sorcier vit une période difficile, j'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent davantage pour moi.

Ginny semblait un peu embêtée, Hermione eut un léger sourire de satisfaction en voyant sa tête. C'était un signe que la rouquine réfléchissait durement sur quelque chose. Harry semblait la comprendre, ils devaient se dire qu'il aurait fait pareil s'il avait eu des parents moldus et qui savaient que son enfant se trouvait dans un monde aussi instable. Ron essayait de la convaincre mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Hermione était certaine d'une chose, rarement elle revenait sur sa décision. Harry demanda à son meilleur ami d'arrêter de forcer Hermione, ce dernier rougit vivement comme ses cheveux. Hermione lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, Ron était déjà en train de se gaver de nourriture comme si c'était du passé. Ron était toujours le même.

Puis arriva le moment que la majorité des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie attendait avec tant d'impatience. Hermione sentait un point en moins disparaitre plus les minutes s'écoulaient bien qu'un nouveau faisait gentiment son apparition. Elle avait rapidement fait ses bagages la veille et s'était réveillée bien en avance pour pouvoir voir Cormac avant de partir pour la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le jeune batteur malgré son attitude lasse était de ceux qui se levaient tôt le matin. Hermione le savait parfaitement.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé de la salle commune, en tailleur avec ces bagages pas loin de la jeune femme. Cormac arriva alors que la plupart se levaient à peine dans les dortoirs. Il fut étonné de la voir, Hermione lui fit signe de venir en sa direction.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu m'évites et tu crois que je peux rappliquer vers toi comme un chien, réagit le jeune homme de dernière année.

La meilleure amie d'Harry se leva brusquement, les poings serrés au point que ses phalanges étaient devenues entièrement blanches. Elle se pinça les lèvres et s'avança sauvagement vers Cormac, ce dernier fut surpris par le comportement de la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Je suis fatiguée de toi, d'accord, Cormac ! s'énerva Hermione, mains sur les hanches. J'ai en effet voulu arrêté de te voir, de te parler et maintenant, si je veux le faire, c'est que je le fais pour une bonne raison. Comprends-le !

Le joueur de Quidditch ne répondit pas, Hermione continua donc dans sa lancée tout en revenant chercher ses affaires. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, la jeune femme brune entendit du bruit venir des escaliers. Hermione se hâta de revenir vers Cormac, ses yeux brillants de rage.

\- Je ne veux plus sortir avec toi, c'est fini entre nous. J'espère que c'est compris !

Cormac était sous le choc de la déclaration de la sorcière, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione le quitte ou qu'une fille en général de largue alors que c'est lui qui l'avait toujours fait auparavant. La jeune femme brune venait de lui boucher un coin en même temps que de détruire en un coup son égo surdimensionné caché à l'intérieur de lui. Alors que Cormac allait répliquer avec beaucoup de retard, Harry et Ron apparurent dans la salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione se mit à sourire et les interpella vu qu'ils ne savaient pas trop s'ils arrivaient au mauvais moment :

\- Bon, on y va ?

Les deux ne se firent pas attendre et la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue attrapa ses affaires avant que le trio laisse derrière eux un Cormac sous le choc.

\- Tu nous expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? questionna le grand frère de Ginny quand les trois amis eurent dépassé la porte gardée par la Grosse Dame.

\- Je viens de quitter Cormac, il n'y a rien à dire de plus, fit Hermione en parlant de sa rupture comme s'il ne s'agissait d'un truc banal.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que son meilleur ami affichait sans gêne un regard ravi pour la jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année.

\- Tu as fait un bon choix, Hermione, se permit de dire le rouquin alors que les trois descendaient les escaliers.

\- Tu es triste ? questionna le survivant avec un peu de politesse que Ron.

Hermione le remercia du regard face à cet entrain émotif, elle réfléchit un court instant avant de sortir sa réponse :

\- Sincèrement, je le suis un peu. J'espérais vraiment quelque chose de bien mais je me suis trompée. Alors je peux dire que je suis triste en effet mais aussi heureuse de ne pas rester coincée dans une relation qui au fond n'avait pas de sens.

Harry lui frotta gentiment l'épaule et le trio de lions quittèrent l'école de sorcellerie pour aller en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le chemin pour s'y rendre était plein de neige et le vent glacial leur claquait à la figure durant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivés à la gare, ils durent attendre une dizaine de minutes en grelottant pour que le Poudlard Express face son apparition. Juste avant que le train rouge débarque, Ginny accompagnée de Neville et de Luna arriva à son tour et vint vers eux. Hermione vit directement dans son visage que la rouquine était déjà au courant pour sa rupture avec le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Hermione… Tu viens de quitter de Cormac ?

\- Je suis sûre que tu connais déjà la réponse, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

Elle était certaine que la petite sœur de Ron contenait au maximum sa joie de savoir Hermione de nouveau célibataire.

\- Il avait une de ses têtes quand je suis descendu des dortoirs, on aurait dit un mélange entre un Rogue dépressif et une Trelawney dans ses pires jours, sortir Neville en grimaçant de dégoût par sa propre comparaison. C'était pas beau à voir, je veux plus jamais revoir ça.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire face à la description donnée par leur camarade de dortoir. Hermione se permit de se joindre à eux, Cormac devait faire face à son premier rejet et au fond, elle était plutôt satisfaite de l'avoir fait. Il méritait ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas venir avec nous ? ajouta Ginny qui priait intérieurement que cette rupture puisse amener Hermione à vouloir revenir vers Fred et donc sauter sur l'occasion des vacances au Terrier pour revoir son grand frère.

\- Ginny, je vais pas me répéter, soupira la jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année en essayant de ne pas paraitre un peu raiche envers la jeune sorcière rousse. Ma mère n'est pas en bonne santé et mon père a besoin de moi, je verrais si je pourrais venir pour les vacances de Pâques.

Le grand frère de Ginny se lança directement sur le délice des chocolats de Pâques et leur différence avec ceux de Noël, les yeux brillants de gourmandise refoulée depuis trop longtemps à son goût. L'ex-petite-amie du gardien de Quidditch éclata de rire alors que le rouquin ne semblait pas comprendre la cause de l'hilarité de la poursuiveuse. Les amis grimpèrent ensuite donc le train et le petit mais haut en couleur groupe constitué de Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny et Neville trouva rapidement un compartiment vide où s'installer pour le long trajet jusqu'à la gare londonienne de King's Cross.

La jeune sorcière brune vit au loin une silhouette familière et rigide se faufiler parmi les étudiants chaudement habillés qui se trouvaient encore sur le quai à travers la vitre du compartiment. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année détourna les yeux de cette silhouette mais fut frappée de voir qu'Harry regardait la même chose qu'elle mais avec un regard tout à fait différent du sien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, curieuse et en pleine réflexion mais préféra se taire vu que les autres autour d'eux les auraient entendus si jamais la jeune femme en sixième année aurait osé questionner son meilleur ami sur le sujet. Malfoy. Drago Malfoy, c'était encore et toujours lui pour embrouiller Harry Potter.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre qui se nomme "Malheurs par milliers". **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde. Voici un autre chapitre de ce fremione. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 8: ****Malheurs par milliers **

Les vacances de Noël venaient de prendre fin, rien ne s'était passé comme voulu du côté des Weasley et Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là durant l'attaque de Mangemorts au Terrier. Harry l'en avait informé dans une lettre le lendemain même, le jeune capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor lui avait aussi glissé un autre évènement d'un genre totalement différent qui s'était passé le même jour que l'attaque.

La jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année avait appris que la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, il était perdu et surtout ne comptait pas le dire à Ron vu comment le rouquin avait réagi quand Ginny s'était mise à flirter uniquement flirter avec Dean Thomas.

Hermione était touchée par l'élan de confiance qu'avait fait Harry envers elle. La sorcière comprenait pas tellement son meilleur ami et cela de plus en plus depuis un bon moment. Ginny était certes totalement amoureuse de l'attrapeur mais quand il était question d'Harry, la jeune femme brune ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, non, peut-être…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, répéta Ginny en caressant gentiment l'épaule de l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année.

Ils se trouvaient en petit groupe dans la salle commune, les cours reprenaient le lendemain donc tout le monde profitait au mieux des derniers moments de tranquillité. Ron et Harry se trouvaient en face des deux jeunes étudiantes de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione était si contente de les voir en forme et aucunement blessés.

\- Par contre, je vais me permettre de rajouter quelque chose, fit la petite sœur de Ron avait une légère grimace qu'Hermione traduisit immédiatement.

Ginny allait lui parler de Fred, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et puis, si Hermione disait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé en premier à Fred après avoir appris pour l'attaque, la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue aurait été dans le déni total. Mais bien entendu, elle était trop fière pour l'admettre aux autres et cela la frustrait déjà suffisamment à elle-même pour le moment. Hermione se pinça les lèvres en voulant dissimuler son trop du curiosité et laissa donc la meilleure amie de Luna parler de Fred :

\- Il était déçu de ton absence, personne ne peut le nier.

Elle cherchera du soutien de la part d'Harry et de son grand frère. Mais uniquement et à la grande surprise de la jeune sorcière rousse et de la meilleure amie du survivant, ce fut justement ce dernier qui fut le seul à réagir.

\- Il a jamais été aussi dépressif durant les fêtes. Vu qu'il déprimait, George l'était aussi. L'ambiance était complètement plombée alors l'attaque n'a que rajouter une couche à cet ennui.

\- RON ! s'exclama Ginny en le pointant du doigt. Je te demandais pas d'intervenir pour la faire culpabiliser, moi !

La jeune Née-Moldue se permit un petit sourire discret quand le visage du rouquin vira au rouge vif et qu'il essaya de se justifier. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, le jeune sorcier aux lunettes semblait s'être isoler dans sa bulle et la jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année aurait préférer qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux uniquement et dans un endroit tranquille, elle était certaine que dans ce cas, le capitaine de Quidditch de la maison de Gryffondor lui aurait fait assez confiance pour se livrer à la jeune étudiante de Poudlard.

\- Fred se sentait triste, Ron en te ment pas quand il dit que George l'était aussi mais c'est le lien des jumeaux alors t'as rien à voir là-dedans, tenta Ginny.

\- Mais si…

La meilleure amie de Luna fusilla le jeune sorcier roux en face d'elle pour qu'il se taise, elle connaissait déjà ce que Ron voulait dire et ce n'était absolument pas quelque chose qui aurait aidé Hermione à se sentir mieux. La jeune femme aux cheveux de feu roula des yeux d'exaspération face à la stupide lenteur de son propre frangin avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- J'espère que toi, tu as su profité de tes semaines de congés avec ta famille. Ta mère va mieux, je ne te l'avais pas encore demandé.

La sorcière fut touchée qu'on pense à sa famille, à elle. Elle opina de la tête et leur apprit que sa mère avait été très contente de la voir à la maison et de passer des moments ensemble plein de bonheur et sans stress aucun.

\- Mon père m'a quand même dit que les traitements la fatiguaient et que peut-être ne fonctionneraient pas. C'est compliqué à expliquer, je vois que vous comprenez pas trop vu vos têtes.

\- Ta mère est malade et ta présence chez toi lui a fait du bien, je crois que c'est l'essentiel pour le moment.

Harry avait fini par intervenir, le sujet de la famille était trop important pour lui pour l'ignorer. La poursuiveuse brune lui afficha un sourire ému, son meilleur ami avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- On verra comment ça se passe avec ma mère, je crois fort à l'idée qu'elle ira rapidement mieux.

\- On l'espère tous, promit Ginny. Alors ne te laisse pas miner par la peur ou le stress.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle était reconnaissante envers Ginny qui semblait avoir éloignée par elle-même le sujet de Fred et de son état plutôt tragique. Hermione soupira en s'allongeant de son mieux sur le sofa avec Ginny allongée dans l'autre sens, leurs jambes entrecroisées.

Ils passèrent un après-midi plutôt tranquille et malgré la température glaciale horrifiante, Hermione sortit un petit moment avec Harry, cette dernière avait sorti qu'elle voulait discuter avec lui seul à seul sur le monde moldu et de Dumbledore. Le dernier sujet aurait pu intéresser un petit peu Ron mais ce dernier se trouvait en parti d'échec avec Dean et Seamus qui devaient jouer ensemble pour contrer le génie plutôt étonnant du rouquin dans ce jeu. Le premier argument d'Hermione ne l'aurait nullement intéressé parce qu'il n'avait pas hérité de son attirance pour l'univers moldu comme le vivait son paternel.

Pour ce qui était de sa petite sœur, peu après leur discussion sur le sofa de la salle commune, la tempête rousse s'était échappée de la Tour de Gryffondor pour retrouver Luna et Neville à la bibliothèque. La jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue se demandait bien comment trois personnages de caractères diamétralement opposés pouvaient passer tout leur temps coincés ensemble. Il était quand même vrai que les trois jeunes sorciers étaient passionnés de botanique et de soins aux créatures fantastiques mais Neville était de nature timide, maladroite et introverti, que Luna était coincée dans ses rêves et plutôt trop créative pour son propre bien et que Ginny était une boule en feu d'énergie combattive, animée par une âme de guerrière pleine de vie et de sarcasme et plutôt directe et honnête. Au fond, Hermione, alors qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Harry de sortir dehors, se disait qu'ils se complétaient pour former une personne idéale et forte.

\- Je voudrais juste te dire un truc que Ginny n'a pas eu le temps de t'avouer, souffla Harry alors que le duo de sorciers de Gryffondors descendaient marche par marche les escaliers de l'immense château enchanté.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année sentit son cœur se pincer en entendant son meilleur ami, la jeune sorcière brune ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami reprendrai la main.

\- Ginny avait bien fait comprendre à sa mère de ne pas te contacter parce qu'il te fallait du temps mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir quand j'étais au Terrier, Molly n'est plus du tout la même envers les jumeaux.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, curieuse et douteuse de cette information. Molly ne pouvait pas détester ses enfants, cette femme était un amour au niveau du pardon et l'acceptation.

\- Elle en veut clairement à Fred et George pour leur commerce de filtres d'amour, je te le promets et tu me peux me croire quand je te dis qu'elle leur parle plutôt sèchement, leur a rempli leurs assiettes en dernier avec les restes comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Même Ron était choqué.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle ne pensait pas que Molly aurait à ce point pris son parti ou qu'elle aurait également déprécié le commerce des jumeaux. Elle était à la fois contente et mal à l'aise pour ce que la mère de famille faisait vivre aux deux grands frères de Ron et Ginny.

\- Je te juge pas mais je pense que tu ne voulais pas que tout cela aille si loin, se permit de dire le jeune sorcier en poussant la grande porte de Poudlard pour aller dans la cour de l'école de sorcellerie.

Ses joues se teintèrent aussitôt d'un doux rose pâle, Hermione connaissait Harry et ses secrets pouvaient être bien gardés avec le survivant mais elle préféra ne pas tout dévoiler à son meilleur ami autant pour les autres que pour elle.

\- C'est vrai que je ne pensais pas que Molly serait à ce point ainsi avec ses propres enfants parce que même quand ils faisaient les pires bêtises avec leurs créations, elle n'était pas comme ça envers eux alors oui, je me disais que ce ne sera pas si horrible pour eux. George, en particulier.

Harry afficha un air mystérieux sur les lèvres, Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de laisser tomber ses interrogations quand elle vit face à elle le magnifique paysage de neige et de nature incroyable qui s'étendait à des kilomètres au loin comme un photo de carte postale.

\- Je parie que pleins de moldus rêveraient d'être ici et de voir ce paysage, souffla Hermione. C'est si beau, détendant. Tu ne trouves pas ? On dirait la sincérité sous forme naturelle.

\- Tu as raison, Londres me manque parfois mais c'est pas vraiment pour tout ce que les gens diraient normalement. En même temps, je ne sais même plus quand je suis allé dans un magasin ou hors de la maison de mon oncle et ma tante !

\- Un jour, tu quitteras cet enfer et tu vivras pleinement ta vie, lui promit Hermione avec un sourire radieux. Tu n'auras plus aucun compte à leur rendre, tu seras libre.

\- Si je ne finirais pas tuer par Voldemort avant, critiqua le jeune attrapeur en faisant une grimace.

\- Harry…

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un banc de vois posé juste devant le lac sous un arbre, un lieu parfait pour discuter entre amis et loin d'un trop de monde. Harry s'assit donc après Hermione.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il ne faut pas y penser, Dumbledore t'aide déjà énormément. Je le vois même si tu ne veux pas trop nous en parler et je te comprends entièrement, sache-le ! Mais ce que je veux dire dans le fond : profite de ta vie, de chaque chose qui se propose à toi ! J'essaie de plus en plus de vivre avec cette idée parce que moi aussi, je me dis qu'avec Voldemort, ma vie va être de plus en plus comptée. Tu es un sang-mêlé et si tu n'avais pas été Harry Potter, le survivant, tu aurais pas eu autant de problèmes que moi qui suis née-moldue et donc cible favorite des Mangemorts.

Nerveux et anxieux, Harry blêmit, il ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie était si inquiète à propos de son avenir, il se sentit égoïste et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Hermione, vu qu'ils parlaient de Mangemorts, se décida à remettre à jour sa question sur la possibilité que Malfoy en soit un.

\- Et tu as repensé au fait que Malfoy puisse être déjà dans les rangs de Voldemort ?

Harry releva aussitôt la tête, les joues en feu pris de court par la question de la jeune poursuiveuse de sixième année.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Harry, je suis sûre que tu l'as fait.

\- J'en sais rien ! Tu crois que je vais vraiment poursuivre Malfoy pour lui poser la question ?

\- Tu savais qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour les fêtes finalement ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ignorait cette information.

\- Susan Bones et Colin Crivey me l'ont appris quand je les ai croisés dans les couloirs.

\- Je… je comprends pas ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, elle lui expliqua :

\- Je sais que tu le pensais renter au Manoir.

Le jeune attrapeur se braqua à la phrase de sa meilleur amie, son cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Ses joues prirent feu alors qu'il tentait de bredouiller une réponse.

\- Je sais pas si tu l'espionnes en vrai ou que c'était une impression que j'avais mais je pense que tu dois savoir que Colin était resté au château avec son frère Denis durant les vacances et qu'ils ont surpris beaucoup de choses.

\- Comment être certains qu'ils disaient vrai ? demanda le capitaine de Quidditch d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Colin m'a justement dit qu'il tenait à ce que tu le saches car cela t'aiderait sûrement et je suis de son avis, annonça la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Alors dis-moi !

\- Colin a surpris Malfoy plusieurs fois en pleine confrontations plutôt tendues avec Rogue tard le soir dans le château, Malfoy disait qu'il arriverait à le faire par lui-même. Colin n'a jamais réussi à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler mais c'était vraiment important. Ensuite, si tu remarques, Katie n'est plus là.

\- Oui, McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas en bonne santé et qu'on l'avait transférée à St-Mangouste pour qu'elle se repose, fit Harry, suspicieux et le pouls à vif.

Hermione baissa les yeux une seconde.

\- C'est faux, elle a menti. Katie a été victime d'un sort très puissant quand elle est sortie du pub de Rosmerta durant les vacances et elle aurait pu mourir.

\- Comment ça d'un sort ? Mourir ? Tu n'exagères pas tes propos ? Et pourquoi être sûr que c'est lié aux problèmes de Malfoy ?

\- Colin a su exactement c'était arrivé parce qu'il avait voulu entrainer son petit frère à la Cabane Hurlante et sur le chemin, ils ont assisté à la crise de Katie. Il y a que quelques témoins, McGonagall a réussi à leur faire croire qu'elle avait été atteinte d'un Sort perdu.

Harry n'était pas certain de tout comprendre.

\- Katie tenait un collier plutôt étrange et sombre pour elle selon Colin et pour moi, c'est la raison de cette crise destructrice. Je n'exagère rien et pour moi, après ce qui est arrivé à Ron puis Katie, et toutes mes théories comme quoi Dumbledore semble en danger depuis le début de l'année me fait penser que Malfoy cherche à agir pour Voldemort. Qu'il soit déjà Mangemort ou non.

\- Il est trop jeune ! Qui voudrait d'un gamin comme lui ?

\- Tu m'as déjà sorti cet argument, Harry ! Je me répète mais il est étudiant ici et connait mieux le bâtiment que Voldemort qui est loin d'ici. Le père de Malfoy était là lors de sa résurrection et de la Bataille du Ministère, il était plutôt bien déterminé à servir sa cause. Son fils doit être pareil !

\- Peut-être pas, je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. J'ai l'impression que ça fait trop truc à quoi penser.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me croire ? On dirait que tu cherches à… à lui donner une excuse ou je ne sais quoi mais pas ce que tu aurais fait il y a encore un an, tu es différent depuis un bon moment quand il est question de Malfoy.

Le ton d'Hermione n'était pas froid mais restait tout de même assez ferme pour montrer qu'elle se posait vraiment des questions sur son comportement. Elle vit très bien naitre un malaise chez Harry, la jeune femme ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il soit peiné ou forcé à parler mais il restait que des idées lui montaient en tête et que la poursuiveuse de sixième année préférait avoir des réponses que de réfléchir encore longtemps.

Harry finit par dire qu'il aurait préféré que Malfoy ne finisse pas par démontrer une attirance pour le mal et le côté de Voldemort, le survivant se plaint d'avoir été trop naïf. Hermione se contenta de cette réponse qui paraissait véritable partiellement bien qu'elle ne pouvait nier qu'Harry retenait ses mots.

Les deux jeunes sorciers de la maison Gryffondor restèrent encore un court moment sur la rive du lac à regarder ce paysage enneigé avant de remonter en direction du château pour se réchauffer et rejoindre leurs amis. Mais sur le chemin en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, le duo de lions rencontra avec une certaine ironie le groupe de vipères dirigés par

Malfoy. Ce dernier affichait toujours son habituel regard de glace et démarche pleine de confiance. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand le jeune Serpentard remarqua la présence des deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch des lions. Hermione se demandait vraiment si un garçon aussi perdu que Malfoy pouvait vraiment jouer dans la cour des Mangemorts ? Son manque d'assurance et son manque d'expérience devaient être cachés sans son arrogance et son froid à tout épreuve. Hermione grimaça en voyant un léger rictus s'afficher justement sur le visage pâle de l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard. Les regards que lançaient également les amis du fils de Lucius ne lui prédisaient rien de bon.

\- Alors Sang-de-bourbe, on essaye de se rapprocher du cher Survivant ? C'est à se demander si Skeeter n'avait pas raison durant le Tournoi des trois sorciers ? Tu cherches l'attention des garçons plus que tu ne le montres, ricana le blond en bloquant le passage.

Hermione serra les poings alors que son meilleur ami hésitait à sortir sa baguette pour la défendre.

\- J'avoue que ton palmarès surprend plus d'un, Sang-de-Bourbe, reprit Pansy dont aurait été identique à des griffes qu'on glisserait sur un tableau noir, insupportable.

La jeune sorcière brune de sixième année n'était pas ce que disaient ces jeunes gens mais elle était tout de même blessée de leurs propos. Mais il restait que si elle semblait être une dépravée à leurs yeux, il était bien pire pour Parkinson. Cette dernière n'avait pas son mot à dire sur le sujet mais Hermione se retint de le dire, elle voulait éviter les bagarres et elle craignait déjà qu'une éclate à tout moment.

\- C'est à se demander si tu les charmes pas avec un filtre, non ? Mais attend ! Krum, tu l'as quitté, il a sûrement se rendre compte qu'une gamine de quinze ne valait pas la peine surtout avec ton affreux physique de sorcière de bas étage. Ensuite, ton cher ami Ronald Weasley a tenté de charmer avec justement un philtre d'amour.

\- T'appelles un ami quelqu'un qui te fait un coup pareil ? ricana Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu es sorti avec son grand frère par la suite, tu as osé faire ce coup ? J'avoue que c'était du lourd d'apprendre que vous aviez si bien caché votre relation. Toi et le rigolo de Gryffondor ? Encore quelqu'un qui méritait mieux que toi, Granger !

\- Et puis, Cormac McLaggen ? Chapeau, il a été le plus idiot de tous. Il avait n'importe qui et il a choisi le hérisson de service, mauvais goût pour une fois, éclata de rire la jeune sorcière de la maison Serpentard. Mais tu l'as largué ou il t'a quittée après avoir enfin pris conscience de ta face de boursouflet ?

Hermione ne supporta plus toutes ses insultes à son encontre et d'un geste vif qui fit écho à la troisième année pour certaines personnes présentes dans ce couloir, la jeune fille de sixième année se saisit de sa baguette avec fermeté et la pointa stratégiquement vers la gorge de Drago Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson était folle de lui et aucun n'aurait eu le temps de s'armer pour sauver leur cher camarade de maison. Les yeux de Parkinson s'agrandirent vivement sous le choc et même Malfoy sembla très bien se souvenir de ce passage de troisième année où Hermione lui avait fracasser le nez de rage.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait calmer tes nerfs, Granger, se permit de dire un jeune homme en retrait que le survivant pris pour Theo Nott.

Un étudiant de Serpentard plutôt discret étonnamment mais qui était ami avec Malfoy. Hermione fit comme si le jeune sorcier n'était pas intervenu et continuait son duel de regards entre Parkinson et Malfoy, déterminée. Harry posa sa main sur la baguette de la brunette et lui fit signe de la descendre ce qui causa un état de surprise générale autour de l'équipe de Serpentard et également aussi un peu chez Hermione. Elle obéit à son meilleur ami sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est bien, obéir est la seule chose que tu sais faire, rit Parkinson. Je voulais aussi rajouter que Weasley le grand frère, il paraitrait qu'il t'a brisé le cœur ? Encore une trahison ? Tu finiras vieille fille, Granger.

\- J'avoue que d'apprendre que son petit-ami met en vente un commerce de filtre d'amour alors que son petit frère t'a tenté le coup il y a même pas un an, Granger, c'est à se demander si tu n'es pas fait pour finir ta vie toute seule en hermite. Mais au fond, on sait tous que tu l'es déjà, éclata de rire Malfoy, mains sur les hanches.

C'est à ce moment que la situation bascula : Harry poussa d'un revers de la main sa meilleure amie derrière lui et pointa à son tour sa baguette en direction du blond. Sauf que cette fois, le regard du jeune sorcier brun était beaucoup plus dangereux et puissant que celui de la sorcière de sixième année. Sa baguette était beaucoup plus proche, Harry avait avancé de quelques pas menaçants pour poser son arme à seulement quelques centimètres de la gorge blanche du Sang-pur.

Les deux rivaux de toujours se toisaient du regard alors que tout le monde autour se demandant quand ils allaient se sauter à la gorge. Hermione se décala légèrement pour voir leurs réactions à chacun, elle lisait tant de colère chez Harry et une légère frustration ou malaise chez Malfoy. C'était tellement étrange, elle finissait par se dire que ses doutes étaient peut-être bien plus réels qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Hermione, tu ferais mieux de monter voir les autres, proposa Harry sans que ce soit réellement une proposition.

La jeune sorcière brune dévisagea son meilleur ami mais son regard était bien plus que déterminé, Hermione n'était pas de ses filles qui auraient demandé si c'était sûr, elle n'était pas heureuse de ça mais finit par opiner de la tête en déclarant d'une voix froide et pleine de confiance :

\- Malfoy, je pense que tout ton petit être égoïste souhaite vivre encore quelques années, évite de faire des bêtises et je ne serais pas la personne qui raccourcirait ton espérance de vie en une poignée de seconde.

Malfoy semblait avoir entendu d'une oreille trop distraite les paroles massacrantes de la Née-Moldue parce que c'était le seul chez les Serpentard à ne pas sentir de menaces réelles de la part de la poursuiveuse de sixième année. Harry se sentait fière de la remarque de son amie mais lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de partir. Hermione fusilla une dernière fois le sorcier blond, elle partit à grands pas en se demandant si cet évènement était à raconter aux autres. Elle se décida de garder ça pour elle en attendant de revoir Harry.

Alors que l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année était partie en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, Malfoy demanda de faire pareil à ses propres amis qui eux ne furent pas de la même obéissance loyale d'Hermione. Harry observait toujours avec de la rage et de colère dans ses yeux Malfoy leur ordonner sèchement de le laisser seul avec lui.

Goyle et Crabbe étaient les premiers à avoir détaler après avoir nommé son père dans ses paroles. Theo Nott avait juste hocher la tête en prenant Zabini par le bras, ce dernier disait que si Harry tuait Malfoy, il le vengerait. Harry grimaça à la pensée du jeune sorcier à la peau mat, il ne voulait pas qu'on pense de lui qu'il pouvait devenir un assassin. La seule personne qui pourrait tuer serait Lord Voldemort, mais encore, il se sentait oppressé par cette idée.

\- Parkinson, pars ! Je ne veux pas me répéter encore une fois !

\- Parkinson ?

La jeune sorcière était choquée qu'on la nomme par son nom de famille, ce qu'on faisait uniquement aux ennemis dans la maison Serpentard. Elle fut tellement offensée que son visage amourachée se changea en colère. Elle se détourna de Malfoy en tapant des pieds sur les dalles et refoulant ses larmes. Drago n'était pas son cœur mais il était quand même heureux de la voir partir au loin, il se trouvait enfin seul face à face du jeune attrapeur des lions. Ce dernier avait toujours un regard colérique. Le serpent ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de la part du Gryffondor.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que le jeune capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor débarqua dans la salle commune des lions. Hermione arqua un sourcil quand elle remarqua la tête contrariée du jeune sorcier brun. Il était agité et nerveux, les manches de sa chemise retroussées et les cheveux en bataille. Hermione cherchait la moindre réponse dans son regard mais vu que Ron, telle une personne aveugle, s'accapara Harry pour une autre partie d'échecs sorciers. Hermione secoua la tête, vraiment exaspérée par l'attitude du grand frère de Ginny.

La jeune sorcière d'origine moldue dut attendre le repas du soir où il y avait les commérages sur les évènements de la journée pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé entre son meilleur ami et son rival de la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Hermione se tenait juste en face d'Harry mais ce dernier était incapable de lui dévoiler la vérité vu qu'ils étaient entourés d'un Ron gourmand à la limite du possible, d'une Ginny d'une nature bavarde et d'un Neville qui se plaignait du retour des cours de potions dès le lendemain matin. C'est avec ce commentaire que Hermione apprit ce qu'il s'était déroulé entre les deux ennemis.

\- En parlant de Rogue, intervint Seamus qui se tenait à côté de Neville qui avait entendu la conversation. Avec Dean, on l'a vu amener Malfoy en sang à l'infirmerie. Il était mal au point, Rogue disait des formules étranges avec sa baguette pointée sur le torse de Malfoy. Le gars s'est fait salement amoché.

Hermione tourna immédiatement le regard vers son meilleur ami qui tenait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire remarquer ou de se trahir. Hermione allait trouver du temps et un lieu tranquille, elle avait besoin de savoir comment Harry était arrivé à ce que le jeune sorcier blond finisse dans un tel était critique.

\- Et il est où, maintenant ? demanda Neville. Est-ce que Rogue va arrêter un moment ces cours ?

\- Tu as trop d'espoir, Neville, rigola Ginny. C'est pas parce que son chouchou d'élève est au plus mal qu'il va arrêter de venir faire de notre vie un enfer.

\- Il est où, Malfoy ? répéta Neville en se tournant vers Seamus.

\- Il est toujours à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'on va le voir se pavaner dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment. Il était vraiment ensanglanté, le gars, raconta Seamus, vraiment dégoûté.

Hermione dévisagea le jeune sorcier aux lunettes en retenant malgré tout sa colère qui restait en elle. Un idée lui germa en tête : ils s'étaient battus, c'était parti trop loin et Harry avait utilisé ce fameux livre étrange dans lequel il y avait tant de notes étranges. Ce livre de potions appartenant à un certain Prince de Sang-Mêlé était un livre trop suspect pour qu'Hermione puisse le laisser encore une journée dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

Le sort qu'avait lancé Harry était dangereux, Hermione se devait de l'aider. Mais il restait que la jeune sorcière se demandait comment son meilleur ami était arrivé à cette violence inouïe, la poursuiveuse ne savait pas si elle arriverait à lui poser certaines questions. Il y avait tellement de choses problématiques dans sa vie et peut-être que pour aider les autres, il fallait commencer par régler les siens.

**C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis. Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres pour boucler ce deuxième tome. Le troisième et dernier tome de ce Fremione sera publié dès 1er janvier. Je vous annonce aussi à l'avance que la semaine prochaine comme cadeau pour Noël, en retard oui, vous aurez droit à deux chapitres et que pour le 1er janvier, il n'y en aura qu'un seul. **

**Bonnes fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année à vous tous! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, la nouvelle année approche à grand pas et pour ce fait, deux chapitres, ceux qui concluront cette deuxième partie de ce Fremione. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 9 : Réconciliation **

Les mois continuèrent de filer à une vitesse affolante, les soucis restèrent et les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard devaient vivre avec. Hermione eut sa conversation avec Harry sur ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy, la jeune fille d'origine née-moldue n'eut pas toutes les réponses mais commençait à avoir les siennes par elle-même et la jeune poursuiveuse était coincée entre la compréhension et la déception de ne pas être une aussi bonne amie et d'avoir sa confiance pour savoir la vérité. Drago Malfoy était sorti une semaine après, Harry fut collé sur la même période de temps le lendemain même dès le cours de Potions. Seule Hermione comprit pourquoi.

Aucun des deux ne se confronta, aucun ne se croisa dans les couloirs. Les deux jeunes sorciers de sixième année faisaient tous pour s'éviter quand ils se trouvaient dans une même classe mais il y avait quelques fois des regards croisés qu'Hermione voyait entre eux. Hermione avait été légèrement de voir que le jeune sorcier de la maison de Salazar Serpentard ne se pavanait plus du tout dans les couloirs, il était toujours en retrait, aucune participation en cours et surtout, une froideur sans limites. Pas de vantardises auprès des élèves d'avoir subi une attaque inappropriée de la part d'un Gryffondor complètement fou. Mais rien du tout !

Du côté du grand frère de Ginny, Ron avait passé de plus en plus avec Lavande qui s'était largement auto-déclaré sa fan absolue en Quidditch, elle le coltinait à chaque cours. Harry avait été le premiers à venir se plaindre de cette sangsue au prénom de fleur. Hermione avait été plutôt surprise de voir son ami aux cheveux roux accepter le trop de présence de sa camarade de dortoir. Lavande partageait de plus de moments avec le trio, la meilleure amie du survivant appréciait vraiment peu la jeune fille mais l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année voyait en Lavande une grosse évolution chez Ron. Lavande était la preuve que la jeune homme avait tourné la page envers elle. C'était justement Hermione qui avait été la plus ravie de les savoir ensemble.

Ce nouveau couple dans son environnement social avait poussé la jeune étudiante brune à voir que quelqu'un qui avait été rejeté ou blessé par l'amour ou une personne retrouvée foi et amour en quelqu'un. Hermione était aussi en manque de Fred même si pour le moment, elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne. La Gryffondor en sixième année avait depuis un petit moment dépassé sa souffrance, elle voyait très bien que les gens autour cherchait l'amour plus que tout et certains y arrivaient mais beaucoup ne le trouveront pas ou ne pourront pas le vivre.

Hermione était égoïste de se plaindre d'une erreur d'une personne qui lui avait été assignée comme âme-sœur, elle devait juste espérer que Fred l'aime toujours autant et qu'il arrive à lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs à elle. Hermione était prête à se battre et d'accepter toutes les remarques de Fred. Hermione venait de comprendre qu'elle pouvait se tromper, elle n'était même pas si déçue de le comprendre. Elle était humaine et les doutes étaient permis sauf que là, il ne fallait pas non plus espérer que tout redevienne merveilleux et romantique en une seconde.

C'est pour cela qu'un jour, en dehors des cours, un après-midi, la meilleure amie du survivant demanda à Ginny et Luna de venir avec elle à la bibliothèque pour faire quelque chose d'important. La brunette les avait prévenues le matin même mais n'avait pas précisé la nature de ce rendez-vous. Elle voulait vraiment réfléchir à la bonne manière d'annoncer aux filles qu'elle comptait reprendre contact avec Fred et qu'elle souhaitait se remettre avec lui sans que Ginny et peut-être même aussi Luna n'hurlent de joie et que tout le monde l'apprenne.

Hermione avait une heure de cours de moins que les deux jeunes sorcières de cinquième année donc elle était arrivée seule dans la bibliothèque et s'était attablé à peu plus loin des autres pour être tranquille quand Luna et Ginny arriveraient à leur tour. La jeune sorcière d'origine moldue, pour les attendre durant la petite heure de cours restante, avait avancé dans ses devoirs et avait croisé rapidement du regard Malfoy. Ce dernier se trouvait avec Goyle et Zabini, son air méprisant réapparut un court instant quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Hermione détourna rapidement le regard, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le personnage du jeune sorcier blond.

Elle oublia rapidement ce moment en se plongeant dans ses notes d'Histoire de la Magie et une énième révolte de Goblins. Ce fut seulement quand Ginny secoua sa main devant les yeux super concentrés que la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue leva les yeux de sur ce qu'elle étudiait avec attention. Hermione leur sourit, contente de les voir. Les deux jeunes étudiantes s'installèrent en face de la meilleure amie du survivant en lui demandant enfin la raison de ce rendez-vous. Ginny paraissait être la plus excitée des deux sorcières de cinquième année.

\- Alors tu nous expliques ?

\- Je suis sûre que c'est pour nous dire de bons présages, déclara l'élève de Serdaigle qui avait coincée sa baguette dans son chignon haut décoiffé.

Hermione ne doutait plus de Luna depuis un moment à l'exception de certaines choses mais la brunette restait constamment étonnée par les talents de la meilleure amie de Ginny. Elle éclata discrètement de rire et hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'a rien de triste ou de dramatique. Je pense que vous allez toutes les deux être très contentes de moi dès que je vous aurai tout dit.

\- Arrête de nous faire languir, frémit la petite sœur de Ron qui tapait des pieds sur le parquet à cause de l'excitation croissante.

\- Je suis contente pour Ron et Lavande, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, comparé à Harry à qui n'a pas vraiment caché sa surprise, réagit tout de suite la rouquine, suspicieuse de la question de la brunette.

\- Tu penses le contraire ? tenta Luna.

\- Non, non ! s'exclama Hermione en levant les mains en l'air. C'est pas là où je voulais en venir ! Je parlais d'eux parce que je voulais faire une comparaison.

\- Explique, demanda Ginny qui peinant à comprendre le raisonnement de la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle une seconde avant de revenir vers les deux sorcières en face d'elle.

\- Ron et Lavande, tous les deux ensemble, m'ont d'abord fait comprendre que quelqu'un qui a été rejeté ou blessé par amour ou pour autre chose peut se remettre de ses blessures. Qu'il peut retrouver foi en l'amour par exemple.

Ginny et Luna froncèrent des sourcils.

\- Je me suis aussi rendu compte que plein de gens cherchent l'amour autour de moi et que certains finissent par le trouver que ce soit avec du temps ou non. Mais certains essuient beaucoup d'échec ou ne le trouvent pas au final. Certaines personnes peuvent vivre une histoire horrible, à sens unique ou douloureuse.

\- Et tu veux en venir à ? demanda Luna qui esquissait déjà un début de théorie dans sa tête pleine d'imagination débordante.

Hermione continua après avoir repris son souffle :

\- Je me sens vraiment comme la pire des égoïstes.

Luna et la petite sœur de Ron écarquillèrent des yeux face à la révélation de la part de la jeune sorcière brune. Hermione n'était en aucun cas un symbole d'égoïsme à leur goût, elles étaient toutes les deux choquées que leur amie puisse se voir ainsi.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ne l'es pas du tout, intervint Ginny en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione avec un regard réconfortant.

\- Tu n'es pas égoïste mais je crois comprendre le fin fond de ta pensée, Hermione, ajouta Luna avec un regard mystérieux mais souriant.

Que Luna comprenne où elle voulait en venir ne surprenait aucunement la meilleure amie d'Harry mais que Ginny ne l'ait pas fait, Hermione était étonnée.

\- Quel fin fond ? demanda justement la sœur de Ron en tournant la tête vers Luna.

\- C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut le demander, répondit l'étudiante de Serdaigle dans toute son intelligence.

Hermione lui sourit de reconnaissance et expliqua donc à Ginny :

\- Je me sens égoïste vis-à-vis des autres qui cherchent éperdument de vivre le grand amour.

\- Tu parles de Fred, finit par comprendre la seule fille de Molly et Arthur d'une voix douce mais à la fois heureuse.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année hocha de la tête.

\- Je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort sur mon comportement avec ton grand frère et que je devrais arrêter de gâcher de plus en plus mes chances de pouvoir peut-être reconstruire quelque chose avec Fred alors que je sais définitivement qu'il est mon âme-sœur.

\- C'est tellement beau, souffla Luna en souriant.

\- Je sais que j'ai pas été la plus intelligente sur ce coup-là, continua Hermione en grimaçant.

\- Mais non ! Tu avais tes raisons et puis, avec tes expériences, on aurait dû comprendre ton besoin de prendre du recul sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances, s'écria Ginny.

\- J'aurai de l'être plus rapide…

\- Il fallait que tu assimiles la douleur et que cette dernière disparaisse pour que tu puisses réfléchir consciemment, déduit Luna. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu croyais énormément en lui et qu'il puisse faire ce que Ron t'avait fait presque un an après, cela t'a énormément blessée.

Hermione hocha de la tête, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

\- Je me suis plainte d'une erreur de quelqu'un qui est mon âme-sœur et j'ai préféré briser immédiatement le lien entre nous, gémit la meilleure amie d'Harry en plaçant ses mains sur sa tête. Je me trouve stupide, j'ai voulu me montrer courageuse et forte.

\- Et pour Noël, c'était uniquement pour ta mère que tu n'es pas venue au Terrier ? se permit de demander la petite sœur de Ron.

La poursuiveuse grimaça légèrement.

\- Ma mère était plus importante que mes problèmes de cœur. Surtout que je venais de quitter Cormac et que je me trouvais en plein doutes. Je pense que si ma famille n'avait pas eu autant besoin de moi, le dilemme aurait été bien plus marqué. Ma famille a besoin de moments avec moi avant que cette guerre n'explose mais peut-être que de voir Fred et la famille Weasley auraient agi sur mes doutes et qu'aujourd'hui, je serais de nouveau avec ton grand frère, exposa Hermione.

\- Le temps est une bonne chose, réfléchir vaut mieux que de sauter dedans le Grand Inconnu sans savoir dans quoi on se lance, narra Luna en secouant un peu la tête.

Hermione sourit, cela lui rappelait la phrase moldue comme quoi il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir. Cela devait être la version sorcière de cette citation.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. En fait, j'ai eu tort sur pleins de choses sauf que ma fierté de me permettait pas de l'admettre.

Alors que Ginny et Luna souriaient toutes contentes de l'effort que faisait leur amie pour leur avouer cela, une certaine tête blonde venait d'entendre la dernière phrase de la poursuiveuse de la maison Gryffondor avec attention avec de quitter à grands pas la bibliothèque.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour réparer mon erreur, j'espère que Fred me pardonnera mais je comprendrais s'il me ferait comprendre sa colère.

\- Je suis certaine que mon frère sera un peu mécontent mais son amour pour toi est toujours là à mon avis, lui jura Ginny en joignant ses deux en position de prière.

\- L'amour entre vous deux était trop fort pour disparaitre à jamais, compléta Luna qui était sans doute dans ses réparties les plus romantiques de l'année.

Hermione la trouvait tellement poétique et touchante dans ses paroles qu'elle en était totalement émue, les larmes aux bouts des yeux. Luna savait comment lui redonner espoir, Hermione sourit à la jeune Serdaigle pour la remercier.

\- J'ai donc besoin de vous pour écrire une lettre à Fred. Parce qu'en vérité, je ne peux pas attendre la fin de l'année bien que proche pour lui expliquer à quel point je regrette mon comportement envers lui, expliqua Hermione en grimaçant légèrement.

Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à luire d'une vive lumière de bonheur en entenant son amie parler de son idée de contacter son grand frère. La jeune sorcière coiffée d'un chignon blond semblait être dans le même état que la tempête rousse surexcitée juste à côté d'elle. Hermione comptait vraiment sur les deux sorcières pour arriver à écrire la meilleure lettre possible pour Fred : Ginny était sa sœur et avait reçu tant de lettres désespérées de son grand frère qu'elle saurait quoi marquer dans la sienne pour toucher en plein cœur Fred, Luna venait de prouver justement son âme poétique et pleine de romance qui pourrait être un atout majeur dans sa déclaration. Les deux étudiantes de cinquième année se glissèrent immédiatement auprès d'Hermione qui rassemblait des feuilles et de quoi écrire.

\- On va t'aider, on te promets de faire la meilleure lettre d'amour que Fred recevra dans sa vie, jura Ginny qui affichait une tête déterminée comme une guerrière avant un combat.

Hermione afficha un rictus amusé tandis qu'elle sortait sa plume.

\- Il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre à quel point tu t'es sentie mal, que chaque émotion soit bien décrite pour qu'il se mette à ta place et pas que tu donnes tout de suite ceux que tu as en ce moment sinon cela ne va pas aller, commença Ginny.

La jeune sorcière brune nota en abrégés les conseils de la petite sœur de Ron en l'écoutant avec grande attention. Luna reprit ensuite en réfléchissant grandement :

\- Je dirais que par la suite, il ne faut pas que tu caches ta relation avec Cormac même s'il la sait déjà. Parce que si tu veux à tout prix le récupérer, la sincérité est la chose la plus importante. Et d'après ce que je comprends, tu savais que malgré les sentiments que tu pouvais éprouver pour Cormac, tu savais très bien que Fred restait et resterait ton âme-sœur, la personne avec qui tu dois finir le reste de ta vie.

Hermione était chamboulée par les mots de la jeune blonde, elle avait l'impression d''être analyser sans que cela ne soit forcément une mauvaise chose et aussi être totalement comprise par quelqu'un qui ne la jugeait aucunement sur ses choix du passé. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien.

\- Explique ta rupture, ce qui se passe dans ta famille sans que ce soit non plus la seule excuse de ton absence au Terrier.

\- Je peux lui dire que j'ai été très inquiète pour lui quand j'ai appris pour l'attaque durant les vacances de Noël ? demanda Hermione.

\- Tu as pensé à lui en premier, j'en étais certaine, sourit Ginny en frottant amicalement l'épaule de l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année.

\- Tu commences à me cerner, fit Hermione qui sourit à son tour.

\- C'est une bonne idée, cela prouvera que tes remords ne datent pas seulement d'il y a quelques semaines mais d'il y a plusieurs mois.

La meilleure amie d'Harry nota tout cela sur sa feuille.

\- Tu peux raconter tous tes doutes, tes regrets et ce que tu viens de nous dire mais aussi tes craintes envers lui, qu'il puisse te repousser et tout.

\- Cela ne me ferait pas trop passée comme une fille désespérée ? paniqua Hermione.

\- Tu l'es un peu quand même, fit Ginny en arquant un sourcil. Mais je connais ton style d'écriture et si tout se passe comme prévu, cela ne se fera pas ressentir dans ta lettre.

La brunette hocha de la tête, elle lui faisait confiance. Luna lui cita encore quelques petits conseils et ensuite, Hermione les écouta faire des débuts de phrases possibles. Elle les corrigeait et faisait des propositions. Il fallut une heure entière pour écrire tous les brouillons et finaliser la lettre qui sera envoyée à Fred le jour même. Hermione fut grandement étonnée de la beauté, sincérité et poésie qui purent en ressortir mis que cela lui ressemblait étonnement plutôt bien.

La jeune sorcière brune fut très contente du résultat et ce n'était pas la seule. Les deux sorcières à ses côtés hochèrent de la tête, fières de la lettre final elles aussi. Elles déclarèrent qu'il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer à Fred. Hermione demanda donc à Ginny si elle pouvait lui emprunter son hibou.

\- Bien entendu, et Fred pensera que cela vient de moi, donc c'est une excellente idée, admit la jeune sorcière de Gryffondor en cinquième année.

\- On devrait monter dans ce cas, proposa Luna avec un petit sourire.

Hermione rangea toutes ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et le trio féminin de choc se dépêcha de gravir tous les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, aucune présence de Ron ou d'Harry pour les questionner sur leur air excités ou la lettre dans les mains d'Hermione. C'était meilleur ainsi.

Hermione les fit entrer dans son dortoir vu que ses camarades de chambres n'y passaient presque jamais de temps dedans. Ginny était allée rapidement cherchée son oiseau et était venue rejoindre Luna et Hermione. La jeune sorcière d'origine moldue se sentait soulagée de libérer ce poids de son cœur et ses épaules mais ses mains tremblèrent d'anxiété quand Hermione attacha la missive à une des pattes de l'oiseau de la petite sœur de Ron.

Une fois, le volatile volant au loin, seul le destin pourrait faire jouer ses chances de son côté selon Luna. Hermione n'y mettait très peu de chances sur le destin mais plutôt sur les capacités de Fred de pardonner et de l'aimer malgré tout ce temps. Elle soupira avant de remercier grandement les deux jeunes sorcières d'avoir passé cet fin de journée à l'aider pour cette lettre alors qu'elles allaient bientôt avoir leur examen de fin d'années qui étaient vraiment important pour aller en sixième année. Luna lui fit que d'aider ses amis était quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que des examens.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas avec ces deux petites heures que tu vas nous faire échouer nos BUSES, je te le promets. Et puis avec Luna, cela fait déjà des semaines qu'on a commencé à se préparer aux examens.

Une fois Hermione rassurée, le trio descendit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Luna leur dit qu'elle allait les laisser, elle devait rejoindre des amis de sa maison dans leur propre salle commune. Hermione la remercia une dernière fois avant que la sorcière blonde ne disparaisse derrière le portail de la Grosse Dame.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry revint d'un rendez-vous de chez Dumbledore complètement fatigué, décimé et accompagné d'une mine déconfite qui fit clairement réagir Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Leur ami s'effondra sur le premier canapé devant lui et Hermione se mit à ses côtés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je reviens du Bureau de Dumbledore…

\- Ça, on le sait, se permit de dire Ron avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- C'était horrible, continua le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Ensuite, je suis allé poser mon carnet de potions où tu m'as dit de le cacher, Hermione.

\- C'était la bonne chose à faire, Harry, sourit la jeune femme en passant sa main sur ses épaules pour le féliciter.

\- C'était pas un objet qui t'aurait aidé, c'était un artefact à double face, fit la brunette. Mais si tu veux, parle-nous plutôt de ce qui t'as fait être comme ça.

Le fils de Lily et James blêmit mais finit par hocher de la tête.

\- La mission qu'il me donne me fait peur quand même, soupira le jeune Capitaine de Quidditch en se passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

Hermione comprit tout de suite que par la présence d'autres élèves autour d'eux, il ne valait mieux de ne pas dire clairement les choses. Elle espéra que Ron ne gaffe pas.

\- Il t'a dit quoi en gros ? demanda justement ce dernier se rapprochant de son meilleur ami.

\- Dans quelques jours, on va faire un truc vraiment important et je ne vais pas vous cacher que cela risque d'être très dangereux.

\- À quel point ? questionna Ginny, curieuse.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment le lui dire, le jeune sorcier de sixième année finit par expliquer comme quoi il l'avait compris dans le regard et les mots du Directeur de Poudlard.

\- C'est quelque chose qui est en rapport avec lui ? demanda Hermione en appuyant sur le dernier mot qui faisait référence bien évidemment à Voldemort.

Le survivant hocha de la tête, la poursuiveuse brune avait eu raison. Elle grimaça légèrement, c'était donc une vraie mission qui allait se jouer pour Harry et cette action était sans aucun doute l'élément déclencheur de la future guerre. Hermione savait très bien que son meilleur ami le savait aussi, c'était en partie ce qui devait à tel point stresser le jeune homme. Elle tenta de le réconforter et l'encourager alors que Ron demanda s'il avait une idée qu'importe laquelle de ce qui allait se passer durant sa mission.

\- Il m'a dit de venir comme d'habitude et de me préparer à voyager, je comprends pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

Hermione sourit, elle allait pouvoir lui rendre service.

\- Cela signifie, Harry, que tu vas transplaner. Que vous allez partir ailleurs que dans Poudlard…

\- Je vois bien à ta tête qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, fit Ginny en fronçant ses sourcils.

En effet, la jeune sorcière d'origine née-moldue avait trouvé un élément qui clochait avec sa propre idée.

\- Vous vous rappelez que pour les cours de transplanage dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs et Dumbledore ont du lever un court moment un sortilège de blocage ?

\- J'étais pas inscrit à ce cours, Hermione. J'avais pas encore l'âge, lui rappela Harry qui tentait de comprendre où voulait venir sa meilleure amie.

\- Je me souviens pas trop, avoua Ron ce qui fit rire Ginny qui le traita d'idiot.

Pour éviter une énième crise fraternelle entre les deux rouquins, Hermione préféra couper la future réplique de cette broutille et expliqua :

\- Le sort de blocage qu'ils ont supprimé pour les exercices et l'examen de transplanage ! Cela ne vous parait pas logique ? Bon, moi, je le sais parce que je l'ai aussi lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard mais c'était quand facile à deviner si on y fait attention.

Les derniers mots étaient clairement spécialement dits pour Ron qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ginny se retint d'éclater de rire et même Harry sourit au commentaire d'Hermione.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard parce qu'elle est protégée par un sortilège qui interdit l'arrivée de sorciers inconnus qui voudraient venir ici par transplanage.

\- Mais aussi de bloquer ceux qui veulent quitter Poudlard en voulant transplaner, devina Harry en secouant la tête en comprenant les dires de la jeune sorcière brune.

\- Donc Dumbledore veut te faire voyager hors de Poudlard par transplanage alors que c'est interdit, c'est une preuve que ce que vous allez faire doit rester secret et que c'est dangereux, saisit Ginny en démontrant toute son inquiétude sur son visage et regardant Harry comme si ce n'était qu'un malheureux abandonné à son sort.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginny, réagit Harry en souriant. Dumbledore n'agirait pas sur un coup de tête et comme je le sais depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un jour, il faudra que je me batte face à Voldemort et il faudrait bien que je commence par quelque chose.

\- Oui mais tu te rends compte de ce que c'est quand même comme mission, déclara Ginny. Il comptait te cacher cet élément, tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Il ne voulait pas le cacher, Dumbledore devait croire qu'Harry l'aurait compris avant de partir, fit Hermione.

\- Ou simplement que notre ami saura compter sur ton savoir pour survivre, rigola Ron en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry qui ne put qu'admettre que ce n'était pas faux.

Hermione frappa faussement méchamment l'autre épaule de son meilleur ami alors que ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

\- Que ferais-tu sans mon aide franchement ? souffla la jeune femme de sixième année en roulant les yeux au ciel.

\- Probablement, rien, fit honnêtement l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer, se permit d'intervenir Ginny.

Hermione voyait très bien que la petite sœur tentait une approche envers le survivant, cela faisait un bon moment que la rouquine tentait ce genre de petites manœuvres et qu'Harry ne réagissait qu'à moitié. Hermione ne voulait pas que la jeune sorcière de cinquième année finisse par un cœur brisé mais filtrer avec lui alors que la fin du monde allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez était bien une des pires idées qu'avait eu Ginny. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé de son propre côté avec Fred, l'ancienne préfète ne se voyait pas la juger davantage.

Le petit groupe discuta encore un petit moment auprès de la cheminée sur les canapés en essayant de trouver des conseils pour aider Harry dans sa future mission avec le Directeur de leur école de magie. Hermione alla même chercher un de ses livres avancés de sortilèges pour rendre service au survivant. Ce dernier pensa une courte seconde que son livre de potions, celui ayant appartenu au Prince de Sang-Mêlé l'aurait peut-être aidé pour ce coup-là mais l'idée lui disparut tout de suite de la tête quand il vit à quel point le soutien d'Hermione et de ses autres amis valaient beaucoup mieux que ce vieux grimoire de cours de potions.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor soupira et espéra de tout son cœur que cette mission se passera bien. Mais au fond, quand il était question d'espoir, le meilleur ami d'Hermione n'y mettait pas vraiment d'estime et de chance. Le jeune sorcier orphelin fera avec comme à chaque fois.

**La suite arrive tout de suite. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: La passion dans la chute**

Finalement, le grand jour était arrivé. Harry venait de quitter la salle commune de Gryffondor pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Hermione était inquiète pour lui mais faisait assez confiance en Dumbledore pour qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs. Elle restait quand même nerveuse depuis que son meilleur ami avait disparu derrière le passage gardé par le Grosse Dame. Il lui fallait une distraction pour s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Et heureusement pour la jeune poursuiveuse d'origine moldue, une distraction de taille lui tomba dessus seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Ginny accourut des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles un immense sourire sur les lèvres alors que la petite sœur de Ron était toute aussi inquiète qu'Hermione après le départ d'Harry. L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que la meilleure amie de Luna accourt vers elle aussi joyeuse et souriante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny continua de sourire de plus belle mais finit par expliquer la raison de son excellente humeur si surprenante :

\- Je suis désolée mais vu mes examens de fin d'année, je me suis dit que tes notes pourraient m'aider alors je suis entrée dans ton dortoir comme il y avait personne.

Hermione la réprimanda du regard, Ginny ressemblait parfois tellement à son grand frère Ron. Elle changea de regard quand la jeune sorcière rousse lui raconta la suite :

\- Je suis rentrée donc et j'allai regarder tes notes quand un hibou est arrivé. Un hibou était là devant l'une des fenêtres ! Il y avait une lettre, une lettre, Hermione !

La jeune élève en question ne saisissait pas trop l'exceptionnalité de la chose avant que la rouquine lui donne raison de s'extasier à l'aide d'un seul mot, d'un seul prénom :

\- Fred, Hermione !

C'est là que le bonheur remplit le cœur et l'âme inquiète de la brunette. Un sourire ravi fit son apparition sur le visage de la meilleure amie du survivant ce qui fit rire la petite sœur de Ron. Hermione se leva aussitôt et regarda avec des yeux brillants l'enveloppe qui se trouvait entre les mains de Ginny. Cette dernière la lui donna toute aussi excitée qu'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ne l'ouvres-tu pas ?

Hermione releva la tête, le cœur tambourinait à la folie dans sa poitrine. C'est un peu bête mais elle craignait une mauvaise réponse.

\- Il n'a pas attendu deux jours pour t'envoyer un hibou, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais la lire tout de suite ? demanda la fille de Molly et Arthur.

La brunette semblait d'accord avec Ginny mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle se faisait des illusions à propos de Fred. Hermione la chassa mentalement de sa tête et prit Ginny par le bras.

\- Je vais la lire, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Mais si tu préfères, je voudrais la lire tranquille dans le dortoir.

Ginny comprit la requête de la jeune sorcière de sixième année et hocha de la tête. Hermione et la rouquine montèrent donc à l'étage, la première avait les mains tremblantes sur l'enveloppe encore cachetée. Hermione craignait de trop la froisser à cause de son angoisse. Ginny lui ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, les deux jeunes étudiantes se glissèrent à l'intérieur et la porte se referma.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas pour me dire que…

\- Arrête de broyer du noir, je connais mon frère et ce qu'il ressent pour toi, expliqua Ginny en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux en espérant la convaincre.

\- Mais…

\- Hermione ! fit plus sèchement la meilleure amie de Luna.

La brunette tournait en rond dans son dortoir, une main sur son front relevant quelques mèches brunes bouclées de sa longue chevelure.

\- Je le comprendrais, soupira la poursuiveuse. C'est ce que je mériterais en vérité.

\- Tu peux arrêter de raconter des bêtises pareilles ? Parce que ça me donne vraiment mal au crâne, là. Et puis, si tu l'ouvres pas, pourquoi je le ferais pas moi ?

Ginny ne l'aurait pas fait parce qu'elle savait très bien que ni Fred ni Hermione ne le lui auraient pardonné cela. Justement, la meilleure amie de l'élu regarda Ginny avec colère et serra davantage ses mains sur le papier de l'enveloppe.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, fit Ginny pour détendre la jeune femme. Je veux dire que tu te fais des angoisses pour rien et que ton destin se trouve dans cette enveloppe que tu n'oses pas ouvrir. Alors qu'au fond, ton destin est d'être avec mon frère.

Hermione sourit légèrement aux doux mots de la jeune fille devant elle, la poursuiveuse voulait tant y croire elle aussi. L'impatience grandissait en elle, Hermione finit par s'asseoir au bord de son lit les yeux posés sur l'enveloppe. Ginny prit place sur le lit à droite de celui de la sorcière brune, croisant les doigts mentalement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée à propos de la réponse donnée par son grand frère.

La sorcière d'origine moldue s'apprêtait à ouvrir finalement l'enveloppe quand un immense bruit raisonna à travers l'école. Tout le dortoir où les deux élèves de Gryffondor se trouvaient se mit à trembler brusquement. Des cris se firent entendre, Hermione croisa le regard paniqué de Ginny. En une seule seconde, la meilleure amie d'Harry rangea la feuille sur son bureau et tira la sœur de Ron par le bras pour sortir de son dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

\- J'en sais rien mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un feu de joie.

La sorcière rousse n'y comprit absolument rien. Même dans la salle commune, on pouvait entendre toute l'agitation et les cris qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Tous les étudiants de la maison Gryffondor se trouvaient en masse dans leur salle commune, leurs visages tous inquiets et paniqués par le bruit si semblable à celui d'une explosion de grande ampleur.

Hermione chercha ses amis du regard à travers la foule, elle vit rapidement les cheveux distinctifs de Ron au loin vers la cheminée et parvint tant bien que mal à se joindre à lui avec Ginny. Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient avec le jeune homme roux qui semblait tout aussi perdu que les gens autour d'eux. Quand le quatuor masculin les vit toutes les deux, Ron accourut vers sa petite sœur en lui demandant si elle avait quelque chose.

\- On va bien, fit Ginny en hochant de la tête.

\- On se trouvait dans mon dortoir quand c'est arrivé, raconta Hermione en les rejoignant.

\- Toi aussi, ça va ?

Hermione sourit faiblement en lui disant que c'était le cas. Lavande arriva à ce moment précis et demanda d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude ce qu'ils devaient faire vu qu'aucun préfet ou professeur ne se trouvait dans la salle commune pour leur dire quoi faire. Hermione plissa des yeux, Lavande n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Ron serra sa petite-amie dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Hermione regarda partout autour d'elle, personne ne semblait vouloir sortir de la salle commune et elle pouvait parfaitement les comprendre. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'allait pas rester à attendre.

\- Tu vas bien faire ce que je pense ? questionna Ginny sur un ton suspicieux.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit Hermione qui sortir sa baguette de son uniforme.

\- Alors je ne te laisse pas sortir toute seule, affirma la rousse en imitant l'amie de Ron.

Baguette en main à son tour, elle hocha de la tête et fila en direction de la porte gardée par la Grosse Dame en priant que son frère ne la voit pas partir. Hermione demanda à Neville de tenter de calmer Ron s'il découvrait que Ginny était sortie, le pauvre étudiant hocha de la tête en grimaçant. Hermione partit à la suite de la meilleure amie de Luna alors que Dean et Seamus la remerciaient.

Une fois de l'autre côté du passage, Hermione et Ginny regardèrent partout autour d'elle. Les cris semblaient venir de loin, des vibrations se firent sentir chaque minute. Les deux sorcières de la maison de Gryffondor descendirent à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se diriger vers l'origine de tout ce vacarme qui faisait même fuir les fantômes du château ainsi que les habitants des multiples tableaux de Poudlard. Ginny essayait deux trois fois de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient pu voir mais aucun ne leur dit quoi que ce soit.

Alors que les deux sorcières de Gryffondor allaient descendre vers la Grande Salle, elles croisèrent un petit groupe d'étudiants au couleur de Serdaigle. Luna faisait partie de ces quelques courageux, la jeune sorcière blonde remarqua aussitôt Ginny et Hermione un peu plus loin. Alors que les Serdaigles restaient incertains sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour la suite, elle vint voir sa meilleure amie et Hermione.

\- Vous avez aussi entendu, je suppose. Les dortoirs de Serdaigles sont les plus proches de la Grande salle après ceux de Poufsouffle. Je pensais pas que vous auriez pu entendre aussi les bruits d'explosion.

\- Si, on a tous entendu, fit Ginny en regardant derrière elle. Hermione avait reçu une lettre de mon frère, on allait l'ouvrir quand tout s'est mis à trembler !

Luna ouvrit en grand les yeux, surprise mais vraiment contente que Fred donne une réponse à la jeune poursuiveuse.

\- Mais c'est pas le moment d'en parler, coupa Hermione en levant ses deux mains. Vous savez un peu plus que nous ou pas ?

\- Sur l'attaque ? Je suis désolée mais on vient d'arriver. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a bien eu une explosion.

\- Un peu prêt une heure après le départ d'Harry, ça ne parait pas suspect ? demanda Ginny à la meilleure amie du survivant.

Luna fronça des sourcils, elle ignorait la mission que devait réussir le Capitaine des lions avec Dumbledore. Hermione réussit à expliquer en quelques mots qu'Harry avait des réunions avec le Directeur pour savoir comment combattre Voldemort.

\- Cette mission aurait été une première étape pour supprimer Voldemort, comprit Luna en hochant de la tête. Et comme le Directeur n'est pas là, c'était un moment essentiel et nécessaire pour attaquer Poudlard.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle et les autres avaient discuté il y a quelques jours sur le transplanage dans l'école.

\- Comment on peut nous attaquer vu que Dumbledore est l'unique personne qui peut lever le sort de transplanage dans l'école ? Il n'aurait pas été aussi stupide en débloquant autant l'arrivée que le départ !

Ginny était totalement d'accord avec elle et ce fut Luna qui proposa une réponse plus ou réaliste :

\- Cela veut dire qu'une personne a trouvé un moyen de contourner cette règle. Donc une personne de Poudlard était au courant de cette attaque !

\- Attends, on parle d'un espion là ? Un professeur ou un étudiant était au courant de cette explosion et du départ de Dumbledore et en a profité pour faire une attaque surprise ?

Hermione blêmit, elle regarda autour d'elle si jamais les assaillants venaient dans leur direction. Le groupe de Serdaigles n'étaient pas partis ne semblant pas avoir le courage d'avancer plus loin mais pas l'envie de revenir vers les leurs sans aucune information utile.

\- En effet, Ginny. Et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la ou les personnes qui ont profité du départ de Dumbledore et Harry, avoua la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Luna.

Ginny était dans le même état d'étonnement que sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne savait pas si leur avouer la vérité était une bonne chose mais il était clair qu'elle avait déjà trop dit aux deux étudiantes pour revenir en arrière.

\- Drago Malfoy. En tout cas, lui, je suis certaine.

\- Comment ça ? questionna l'élève de Serdaigle.

\- Depuis le début de l'année, son comportement me paraissait suspect. Je le pensais Mangemort, Harry le pensait plus ou moins aussi.

\- Harry aussi se doute de Malfoy ? fit Ginny, étonnée. Et pourquoi personne n'a rien fait pour le stopper ? On aurait pu éviter ce chaos sans fin !

\- Parce que… qu'Harry semblait croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que j'avais d'autres soucis en tête et que je pensais que dans le pire des cas, Harry aurait expliqué nos doutes au Directeur pour que lui puisse s'en charger, s'énerva Hermione en serrant les poings.

\- Ne te fâches pas, on va pas rester ici à se crier dessus parce que des gens comptent sur nous et on va leur donner des réponses sans être tuées ou blessées, c'est clair ? fit fermement Ginny en prenant déjà le chemin vers le groupe des Serdaigles.

Hermione baissa la tête un court moment alors que Luna semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, la jeune sorcière blonde dit que Ginny gérait comme elle pouvait la situation. Hermione comprenait la petite sœur de Ron mais elle aussi se devait de gérer au mieux. Elle allait lire la réponse de Fred et le destin à lui seul était venu la couper dans son élan. Désormais, la noirceur naissait doucement en la jeune sorcière ainsi que la peur qui rongeait son âme petit à petit. Les deux sorcières finirent par rejoindre Ginny qui avait fini de discuter avec le groupe de Serdaigles.

\- Alors que fait-on ? demanda Hermione, serrant fermement sa baguette.

\- Ils ne veulent pas venir, souffla Ginny avec une voix pleine de déception bien perceptible.

Luna tenta de calmer la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu en venant vers elle mais l'unique fille de la fratrie Weasley se mordit les lèvres en partant déjà vers la Grande Salle. Luna se laissa aller et soupira de fatigue. Hermione allait lui dire quelque chose pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal quand une seconde explosion retentit pas loin de leur localisation. Les murs tremblèrent comme des feuilles soufflées par une rafale de vent. Hermione s'accrocha comme elle put au mur avec Luna juste à côté d'elle. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière blonde ne cachaient aucunement sa peur face à cette intrusion inconnue.

Le groupe de Serdaigles finit par détaler au loin en gémissant et criant de terreur. Ginny s'était posée à genoux sur le sol pour ne pas tomber, Hermione se hâta de venir la voir une fois que les tremblements cessèrent autour d'elle. Quand la poursuiveuse se mit à la hauteur de la petite sœur de Ron, elle vit aussi la même lueur inquiète dans les yeux de Ginny mais aussi beaucoup de haine et de colère. Hermione lui tendit la main, la rouquine la saisit et se remit debout. Luna arriva ensuite et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Ginny se tourna vers sa meilleure amie lui répondant que pour le moment, elle allait bien mais qu'elle allait vraiment aller mal si une autre explosion arriverait.

L'explosion avait bien eu lieu dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était apeurée à l'idée de faire face à un groupe de Mangemorts et partagea donc sa crainte avec Ginny et Luna.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce sont eux ?

\- Si Drago Malfoy a vraiment réussi ce foutu coup de génie, je promets de le tuer comme remerciement, déclara Ginny dont les yeux auraient pu tuer.

Hermione ne préféra rien dire pour ne pas empirer la situation, Luna le comprit également et fit de même.

\- On se fait attaquer par des putains de Mangemorts, soupira Ginny. Aucune année tranquille dans cette foutue école.

\- Ginny, finit par souffler Hermione en affichant un air désolé. Faut qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe !

\- Je sais, je sais !

Mais avant que le trio féminin ne reprenne route, des bruits de pas pressés et au vu du son, plutôt nombreux, se firent entendre derrière elles. Les filles se mirent à paniquer croyant que d'autres personnes rappliquaient pour aider les Mangemorts. Hermione fut la première à se retourner, la baguette tenue en avant prêt à menacer quiconque se pointerait devant elle avec de mauvaises intentions. Ginny se mordit les lèvres, colérique et prête à se battre plus que tout au monde. Luna inspira et expira deux fois avant de se tourner également vers les bruits de pas. Ginny se tourna la dernière mais démontrait le plus sa détermination à attaquer en cas de menaces.

Les bruits s'accentuèrent, il y avait en effet beaucoup de monde qui semblaient se diriger en direction des jeunes étudiantes. La pression augmentait de seconde en seconde lors qu'elles attendaient de savoir qui étaient ces fameuses personnes. Hermione avait presque mal au cœur tellement il battait vite dans sa poitrine, son corps était parsemé de chari de poule. Ginny avait le corps raide, la main qui tenait sa baguette était son seul membre qui tremblait malgré lui. La petite sœur de Ron avait des sueurs froides et la gorge sèche. Luna était impatiente, la respiration bloquée et ses yeux affolés restaient droit sur le couloir.

Des voix à peine audibles se rajoutèrent aux bruits de pas au loin, l'ancienne préfète de cinquième année se concentra au maximum pour déceler des identités ou des tons perceptibles. Ginny faisait la même chose que la brunette alors que la jeune fille aux boucles blondes réussissait tant que mal à attendre l'arrivée de ses mystérieuses personnes avec sa baguette pointée dans le vide. Aucune d'elles ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre bien que toutes espéraient qu'ils ne s'agissent pas des Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents.

Tout se passa en une dizaine de secondes, Hermione avait vu un bout de pieds sortir de l'angle du couloir. Elle s'était aussitôt concentrée, se remémorant les sortilèges non-mortels mais dangereux qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Ginny avait vu la première jambe toute de noire vêtue, elle s'était directement mise en tête qu'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort. Sa main se serra durement autour du bois de sa baguette. Luna avait senti quelque chose de nerveux mais aucune menace, elle était la seule qui avait descendu sa baguette au moment même où Ginny et Hermione levèrent davantage leur arme ensorcelée en direction des futurs nouveaux arrivants.

Dès que la première personne fit son entrée dans le couloir, Ginny n'hésita pas à tirer avant de vérifier l'identité de la personne.

\- Protego !

Elle se sentait un peu bête d'avoir lancer un stupide sort de protection mais son cerveau s'était un peu dérèglé à cause de son angoisse croissante. Sauf que d'autres sortilèges qui ne venaient clairement pas d'une des autres filles à ses côtés se firent entendre :

\- Expelliarmus !

\- Imobilis !

Les sorts ricochèrent contre le sort de protection de Ginny sans les atteindre, ce fut à ce moment que le trio parvint à regarder leurs agresseurs. Mais ils ne l'étaient, c'étaient plutôt des sauveurs. Hermione eut le cœur ravi en reconnaissant en premier rang les visages familiers de Remus Lupin, Tonks et de celui de Kingsley qui paraissaient tous aussi surpris que le trio de filles. Ginny descendit aussitôt sa baguette alors que le sort de protection commençait à se dissoudre. Luna était rassurée que son instinct ne soit pas trompé une fois encore, elle était certaine que les gens qui venaient vers eux n'étaient pas une menace pour elles.

\- Hermione? Ginny ? firent Remus et sa compagne.

La jeune poursuiveuse brune soupira de soulagement mais ne quitta pas sa baguette pour autant. Ginny fut la première à reconnaitre une tête parmi le groupe, une tête rousse qui essayait de se faufiler pour arriver au premier rang à son tour.

\- Des Mangemorts attaquent, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- On est venu voir ce qu'il se passe, expliqua Hermione tant bien que mal. Tout le monde a été secoué par une première explosion, il vient d'en avoir une deuxième il y a moins de cinq minutes. On allait voir dans la Grande Salle quand on vous a entendu venir vers nous.

\- On a cru que vous étiez des Mangemorts, termina Ginny qui souriait à un des membres de l'Ordre.

Luna regardait sa meilleure amie se demandant ce qui pouvait la faire sourire à ce point alors qu'une bataille allait certainement arriver dans les minutes à venir. Elle tourna la tête vers la cause de ce sourire et à son tour, la sorcière de Serdaigle afficha un sourire. Juste derrière Kingsley et Tonks, reconnaissable par sa chevelure rousse en pagaille mais aussi plus différenciable par la lueur vive et puissante qui faisaient rage dans le regard du jeune homme.

Fred Weasley n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione qui continuait à expliquer des choses à Kingsley. Ginny ne s'était pas trompée sur le fait que son frère avait toujours des sentiments pour la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue. Cela se voyait sans aucun doutes, Luna aurait bien aimée couper Hermione dans ses explications mais elle n'arriva pas.

Kingsley et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phenix s'avancèrent en direction du trio alors que des bruits suspects parvinrent de la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda les deux jeunes sorcières à ses côtés, elle voulait leur demander si elles étaient certaines de vouloir se battre mais la meilleure amie du survivant tomba sur des visages lumineux et curieux, chose qui la surprit particulièrement. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à poser une question quand Ginny tourna la tête vers Hermione. La rouquine avait un immense sourire sur le visage, elle fit signe à la jeune sorcière brune à travers son regard de regarder devant elle. Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir capté ce que voulait dire la petite sœur de Ron mais fit ce qu'elle avait compris du message crypté de Ginny.

Son cœur rata un battement, ses mains se crispèrent sous le choc. Hermione découvrait devant elle à seulement quelques pas la présence de Fred, George juste à côté de son jumeau roux. Elle se figea sur le champ alors que les autres se préparaient à combattre. Ginny poussa doucement l'épaule de la poursuiveuse de sixième année en lui disant de profiter de sa chance et d'aller le voir. La meilleure amie d'Harry voyait très bien les yeux lumineux et remplis de passion de Fred. Elle était sous le choc de le voir en chair et en os après tout ce temps, il semblait encore plus grand et un début de barbe de trois jours rendait le visage de Fred davantage mature et sérieux. Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Sans attendre et sans se poser des questions, Hermione, toujours baguette en main, courra se jeter dans les bras de Fred. Elle était si heureuse de le voir, elle aurait eu envie de lui dire mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse dire n'importe quel mot. George échangea un regard comblé avec sa petite sœur, tous deux complices. Les deux rouquins avaient continué d'espérer que leur frère et Hermione se remettent ensemble et rien qu'à les voir, cela semblait être le cas. George se détacha de son frère pour rejoindre Ginny et Luna qui souriaient face à la scène romantique qui se passait devant elles. Hermione arrivait pas à parler mais trouvait toutes les réponses à ses craintes dans l'étreinte passionnée qu'elle avait avec Fred.

Le grand frère de Ron et Ginny serrait la jeune sorcière brune dans ses bras forts et avait posé une main puissante sur le derrière de la tête d'Hermione pour la tenir contre lui comme s'il craignait de la voir fuir dans une seconde. La meilleure amie d'Harry parvint à lui dire qu'elle était désolée, Fred caressait la nuque de la jeune femme du bout des doigts alors qu'Hermione s'accrochait au pull du frère jumeau de George comme si cela en tenait de sa vie.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Fred, souffla Hermione en relevant doucement la tête.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurai du t'en parler. Je t'ai tout expliqué dans une lettre mais…

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de la lire, fit la meilleure amie du survivant qui observait amoureusement les traits fins du visage de Fred avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu mais c'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps de parler après…

\- Après cette bataille, réussit à dire la poursuiveuse en une grimace mécontente qui ne cachait en rien son inquiétude.

Fred la serra une dernière fois contre lui, Hermione s'imprégna de son odeur qui lui avait tellement manquée. Le frère jumeau de George mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage d'Hermione, leurs yeux à tous les deux étaient tremblants et émotifs.

\- Je t'aime, Fred, déclara Hermione en fixant Fred du regard.

\- Je le sais, rétorqua le rouquin en rictus malin.

L'ancienne préfète de cinquième année se permit de rire en retrouvant le côté sarcastique et humoristique du jeune sorcier, tout chez Fred lui avait manqué mais ses petites touches sarcastiques étaient celles qui lui avaient le plus manquées. En plus, cela lui faisait penser à Star Wars quand la princesse Leia dit qu'elle aime Han Solo. C'était peut-être un vieux film mais elle avait regardé toute la trilogie avec ses parents et ce souvenir lui remontait subitement à l'esprit.

Alors qu'elle le regardait tout en rêvassant comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux, les lèvres de Fred se posèrent sur les siennes. La jeune sorcière brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais toute la passion vécue entre eux deux refit surface chez Hermione et elle se laissa aller en répondant au baiser de Fred. Au fond d'elle, la poursuiveuse de sixième année admettait clairement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû traiter ainsi le grand frère de Ginny et qu'elle était fautive pour ce cas en question.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, avoua Fred avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

Hermione y crut totalement, Ginny connaissait bien son frère et avait dit la vérité sur le ressenti de son grand frère. Fred se détacha ensuite de la jeune sorcière, il posa son front contre celui de la brunette. Tous les deux étaient rassurés et contents de voir qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être toujours attaché à l'autre.

\- Hum ! fit George au loin, bras croisés sur son torse alors que Ginny et Luna échangeaient un regard plein de joie.

\- Quoi ? râla le jeune sorcier roux en se tournant vers son double alors qu'Hermione se décalait de lui, les joues en feu.

\- Je crois qu'il y a une bataille qui se passe pas loin. Je veux pas dire que je suis mécontent de vous revoir mélanger vos salives face à une pulsion hormonale dûe à l'action qui se propage autour de nous, mais je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps d'entrer à notre tour dans cette chère bataille ! expliqua George plutôt content de sa réplique.

\- Il a raison, sourit Hermione. J'ai pas envie que ces Mangemorts gagnent et détruisent Poudlard comme s'ils pouvaient tout se permettre. Prêt ?

\- Prêt si tu es prête, déclara Fred en serrant la main de la poursuiveuse dans la sienne.

La jeune sorcière brune hocha de la tête pour lui répondre et le rouquin sortit à son tour sa baguette alors que Ginny, Luna et George partaient déjà rejoindre le groupe de l'Ordre. Les deux partirent juste après le trio en direction de la Grande Salle. La bataille allait commencer et des aides supplémentaires étaient évidemment la bienvenue.

Hermione et Fred pénètrent dans une pièce qui n'avait plus aucune splendeur ou chaleur familiale et sûre. La Grande Salle était en lambeaux, les bougies se trouvaient éclatées en mille morceaux sur le sol, les vitraux étaient dans le même état sinistre. Hermione avait juste mal au cœur de voir le lieu où tant de bons souvenirs s'y étaient déroulés devenir aussi sombre et délabré. Le lieu où le Choixpeau l'avait amenée à vivre toutes ses aventures incroyables bien que dramatiques avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Il était en ruines désormais. Fred vit très bien toute la peine qui rongeait le cœur intérieur d'Hermione, le grand frère de Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule de la poursuiveuse pour lui démontrer son soutien.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, lui souffla-t-il, bien que totalement compréhensif.

\- Je sais, je sais, marmonna Hermione qui pointa sa baguette contre les silhouettes qui se mouvaient au loin vers le reste de la table des professeurs.

\- Alors on y va ! déclara Fred en serrant son arme ensorcelée à son tour.

Les deux Gryffondors se lancèrent à leur tour dans cette bataille acharnée qui opposait le clan de Voldemort et ceux qui étaient de l'Ordre ainsi que Dumbledore. Hermione distingua parfaitement au loin des têtes rousses familière telles que Ginny, Bill, George et Monsieur Weasley. La petite sœur de Fred se défendait corps et âme telle la guerrière qui se cachait au fond d'elle, Luna se débrouillait plutôt bien grâce aux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal donnés par Harry clandestinement l'année dernière. George qui avait aussi suivi ces cours avait toute la fougue et l'expérience pour se confronter à l'ennemi. Monsieur Weasley qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu se battre combattait plutôt bien pour son expérience et son âge. Bill démontrait une parfaite maitrise des sortilèges et s'acharnait comme un fou sur les Mangemorts devant lui.

Le combat durant longtemps, Hermione fit face à de nombreux ennemis de son clan. Mais elle restait septique sur le nombreux de Mangemorts, il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour attaquer Poudlard. Cela voulait dire que d'autres sorciers adeptes de Voldemort se trouvaient autre part dans le château. Hermione essaya de le dire à Ginny mais sa colère et son combat personnel contre un sorcier du double de sa taille ne lui permirent pas d'entendre Hermione. La brunette se tourna donc vers Fred derrière elle.

\- Où sont les autres ? Il y en a d'autres, j'en suis sûre !

\- Attends, tu crois qu'ils sont venus avec d'autres ? Pourquoi ?

Il était vrai que personne n'avait vraiment trouvé la raison de cette attaque. Hermione savait qu'on voulait à s'attaquer personnellement à Dumbledore mais l'Ordre du Phoenix devait également savoir qu'on voulait s'en prendre au Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Dumbledore n'est pas là si c'est lui qu'ils cherchent !

Fred fronça des sourcils, il était évident que personne en dehors du petit groupe d'amis d'Harry n'était au courant de l'escapade nocturne entre Dumbledore et lui.

\- Où est-il alors ?

Hermione se demanda si par hasard les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas incrustés à la mission de l'Ordre par pure curiosité. C'était fort probable à son avis, elle soupira.

\- Il est avec Harry je ne sais où mais là, je pense pas que ce soit le plus important, Fred ! s'énerva Hermione en combattant deux sorciers en même temps.

Soudain, les Mangemorts se replièrent comme si tous étaient guidés par une voix que les autres ne pouvaient entendre. Hermione et Fred s'échangèrent un regard étonné, Ginny et les autres continuaient de leur jeter des sorts tout en les suivant à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle puis de l'enceinte de l'école. Luna fut la première à cesser de se battre complètement malgré le nombre croissant de corps qui s'affaissaient autour d'elle. La jeune sorcière de la maison Serdaigle pouvait sentir un souffle particulier dans l'atmosphère. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qui se tramait mais ce fut uniquement quand une voix brisée cria au-dessus de leur tête que la meilleure amie de Luna comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un souffle de mort.

Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir qui venait de crier, ils n'eurent pas cette réponse mais une autre leur fut donnée bien que personne n'aurait aimé la découvrir de cette manière. Tous virent la même chose bien que leurs sentiments étaient bien opposés selon leur affiliation. Un corps. Un corps tombait de la Tour. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui c'était. Ses cheveux gris, sa robe d'un violet pâle qui flottait à travers le vent. Hermione pouvait encore voir un fin filet vert parfaitement significatif en direction du corps. Quelqu'un venait de tuer le Directeur de l'école.

\- La guerre commence, parvint à murmurer Hermione en serrant avec force la main de Fred, les yeux tremblants.

**Voilà pour Les hauts et les bas, c'est fini et la dernière étape de ce Fremione arrivera bientôt. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dessus. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
